


The Life of a Lower Class Uchiha: A Tragic World

by Itachi-Uchiha-lover (TheAssassinLover)



Series: The Life of a Lower Class Uchiha Rewrite [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, I promise, another baby, old, post from ffn, shisui is the best friend we all need, this will hurt you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: How far are you willing to go for the one you love? She was willing to risk everything, he was willing to lose it all, and both were willing to go against every rule ever put in place. When it came to clan classing, they would break every law. Until death do they part... Itachi x Oc





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from fanfiction.net circa 2012-2013. Oh man, this was the rewrite of my original fanfiction baby. One of the few old fics of mine I don't find completely cringe-worthy. So I'll genuinely say I hope you enjoy it.

Itachi Uchiha was a broken man. His emotionless façade and intimidating demeanor were enough to hide what he was truly feeling inside, but inside he was cracking. For every day since the massacre, his defensive wall to his heart cracked a little more.

It was because of everyone he had killed, but most of all, it was because of her. She was the only one who was ever able to grow so close to him, to see the real him. He had loved her, and that had been the death of him.

He had killed her that night; he remembered as she lay dying in a pool of her own blood, she begged him not to finish her, to let her spend her last moments with him. It was with a shock of pain and guilt that he realized no matter what he did, she would always love him.

He remember their life together, their first meeting, what family she was from, how her brother didn't trust him, their first kiss, how they had to sneak around for fear his father discovered their secret. He remembered it all so clearly, and it killed him.

She had been from a poor family, one of the lowest class families in the entire clan. He had met her by pure chance. He had been returning from the academy when he was suddenly run into. Though he had managed to stay on his feet the person who had run into him wasn't so lucky. He looked and saw a girl who looked to be around his age struggling to get up before she took off running again. It had been clear she was from one of the lower families. Her clothes were likely hand me downs from a brother since they looked to be for a boy. She had also been slightly underweight; just enough to where some of her bones were more prominent than they should have been.

Curious as to why she had been running he turned and saw several boys who looked older than both of them running after her. He had heard that the members of the lower families were often shunned and bullied, but he was surprised to see how cruel the higher classes could be. He followed after them and found them in an ally. The boys had corned the girl in a dead end. One began to approach her slowly obviously not with good intentions.

Itachi had gotten between them. "Leave her alone." He said.

The boy scowled. "Who do you think you are kid? Step aside." Itachi stayed where he was. The boy glared at him. "Heh, fine, maybe we'll teach you a lesson as well." He said advancing on them again. "What's your name."

"Itachi Uchiha."

The boy froze. "Itachi Uchiha? As in the son of Fugaku Uchiha?" The boy sunk to his knees. "Forgive me, please don't tell your father." He said bowing. He turned to the rest of his group. "Come on let's get out of here." The boys turned and took off.

Once they were gone Itachi turned towards the girl. She shrunk back away from him, and he realized that she was afraid of him. "Are you okay?" He asked her. She didn't answer. "I won't hurt you."

"Y-yeah," She said. "I'm fine."

He walked up to her. "I'm Itachi." He said.

"I'm Katerina." She replied.

"Why were they chasing you?" He asked her.

"They chase me every day when I'm coming home from work. They usually try to take the money I've earned for the day, but lately they've just been beating me." She admitted. "I need the money to help my family, so I could usually hold them off until my brother came looking for me, but their numbers keep growing."

"When do you start coming home from working?" He asked.

"Around three."

"That's around the time I start home from the academy. If you want I can walk you home so they leave you alone."

Her face lit up. "Would you really do that?"

He nodded. "I hate violence of any sort, especially when I can prevent it."

She smiled. "Thank you Itachi. I actually work just a block from the academy at the market." She said.

"I can meet you there then."

"Katerina!" They heard another voice say suddenly.

"I'm down here Kanashimi!" She yelled back. A boy who looked to be fourteen came down the alley.

"Are you okay?" He asked eyeing Itachi suspiciously.

"I'm fine, those boys were after me again, but Itachi stopped them." She said smiling.

He looked surprised. "You're Fugaku's son Itachi?" He asked. Itachi nodded. "You should head home. If your father finds you associating with us it won't be good."

"Kanashimi what…"

"Don't start Kat." He said. She fell silent.

"If you wish me to go I will." Itachi said. He turned to Katerina. "Goodbye Katerina."

"Bye Itachi." She said quietly as he left.

Once he was gone Katerina turned to Kanashimi. "Why did you do that? He saved me Kanashimi."

"I don't trust anyone from the higher class families, not even the children."

"He seemed nice though."

"Kat stay away from him."

She looked up at her brother with an angry expression. "No." She said and he looked at her surprised. "I always listen to you, but this time I'm listening to myself. I have never found anyone who was nice to me and he was. I'm not pushing him away."

"Kat, I'm trying to protect you."

"Well you don't need to. I almost have enough money saved so I can start the academy. A few more months and I can start next year. Then I can earn even more money once I graduate so you, mom, and dad won't have to work so hard. I've been saving a little of the money I make since I began working so I could join the academy. I'm going to start a year later then most but I'll still be a ninja. Then you won't have to protect me all the time. I could take care of myself."

Kanashimi sighed. "You're getting older Kat, but you're still naïve. He may not now but I have a gut feeling he'll hurt you in the end. And my gut's usually right."

"You always tell me to trust my gut, and my gut's telling me not to push him away. I want a friend Kanashimi. Let me at least have a chance at one."

"I'll trust you Katerina, but I'm keeping an eye on him."

She smiled. "Thank you Kanashimi."

Itachi too was confused by Kanashimi's reaction. He knew his father didn't particularly like the lower class families, but he wouldn't harm them because Itachi was talking to them. Nor would he do anything to Itachi for it.

However he assumed it was because of the fact that he was from the top family that Katerina's brother hadn't wanted her talking to him. She was bullied by higher ups that much he knew. He supposed he would just have to prove to her brother that he wasn't out to use Katerina.

"Itachi dinner's ready." He heard his mother call to him. When he went out to eat he saw that his father wasn't present. 'He must be on another mission.' Itachi thought.

"Mother, have you ever been in a position where you weren't sure what to do?" He asked.

Mikoto looked at her eldest son. "Yes," She said. "Many times."

"Was it one where you knew if you did what you believed was right you could end up in trouble?"

"What's this about Itachi?"

"I ran into one of the lower class families today. I stopped some older boys from harming a girl my age. Her brother didn't trust me, and I know father would be mad, but I want to help her. I don't care what family she's from, she doesn't deserve that."

"Itachi, you're a smart young man. I think you already know what to do."

Itachi knew his mother was right. He smiled slightly. He'd do what he believed was right, and deal with the consequences later.

* * *

The next day after his day at the academy Itachi headed over to where Katerina had said she worked. She was waving to a kind looking older woman. "Thank you Katerina, will you be back tomorrow?"

"Of course Kana-san, see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Katerina."

Katerina's eyes widened when she turned and saw Itachi standing there. "You actually came." She said shocked.

"I said I would, didn't I?" He replied.

"Yes, but after my brother…"

"I don't care what other people say, no matter what family they're from. I want to help you Katerina, I…want to be your friend."

She looked away from him. "You don't know what you're asking Itachi, what people will think. Trust me; you won't want me as a friend. No one wants me for a friend."

"But I do want you as a friend. You didn't treat me differently because of what family I was from, and I won't treat you different because of yours. Please Katerina, let's at least try."

Katerina sighed. "I want to be your friend too Itachi, I just needed to make sure this wasn't a sick joke."

"Why would I be joking?"

"It wouldn't be the first time it had happened to me."

"That's…terrible."

"I'm used to it by now." She said. "Come on, my parents will worry if I'm late and Kanashimi left for a mission this morning so he wouldn't be able to come get me."

"Your brother's a ninja?" Itachi asked as they began walking.

"Yeah, he and my parents are all ninja. I'm saving money now so I can start the academy next year."

"So you have to save your own money."

She nodded. The approached a small white house. It wasn't so small it would be cramped though. "This is where I live. Thank you Itachi."

"No problem, same time tomorrow?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yeah," She said. "Same time."

She watched her new friend walk off before she shut the door, not knowing the tragic ending that this relationship would form.


	2. Discovery

Itachi returned home after dropping off Katerina. When he got there he saw that his father had returned. "What took you so long?"

"I had something to do." Was all Itachi said.

"Humph, go do your homework quickly. You have training to do."

Itachi nodded and quickly headed inside. He sighed, his father expected so much from him.

His mother was waiting for him when he walked in. "Where were you?"

"Doing what was right."

Mikoto smiled at him. "You're a smart young man Itachi, but I wouldn't mention anything to your father just yet."

He nodded. "I know."

"Now go on, you have work to do."

He nodded again and headed to his room.

* * *

Katerina walked into her house and her mother looked into the room surprised. "You're home earlier than usual." She said.

"I made a friend. He walked me home so the higher classed families left me alone." Katerina replied.

Her mother looked surprised. "Who is he?"

"Itachi Uchiha." Katerina said silently praying she didn't react like Kanashimi.

Her mother's eyes widened a little more before she recovered. "He's Fugaku's son correct?"

"Yes."

"Just be careful Katerina. He is from the head family, but I know his family and although his father is rather strict, he and his mother seem nice enough." He mother said.

Katerina smiled. "Thank you mother."

Katerina went upstairs and put a small amount of the money she earned that day into her savings jar, she took the rest back downstairs.

"Here's the money mom." She said handing the money to her mother.

"Oh, thank you Katerina."

Katerina smiled. "No problem." She said. "I'm going out back to train."

"I'll call you when dinner's ready." Her mother smiled.

Katerina nodded and ran out back. Just because she wasn't able to attend the academy yet, didn't mean she couldn't train to be a ninja. Her brother was teaching her the chakra signs, and how to properly throw shuriken and kunai. 'I wonder how advanced Itachi is.' Katerina thought. 'He's probably a lot better than me.' She continued to throw shuriken at the target until one hit in the middle. "Yes!" She said happily.

"Katerina, dinner!" She heard her mother call.

"Coming!" She replied. She hadn't realized how long she had been outside.

* * *

Things with Itachi were good for the first few weeks. Every day he would come get her after the academy and walk her home, and slowly they became good friends. However, as this went on Itachi started spending more time with her, and was getting home later. Finally Fugaku got fed up with it and went to see what was keeping his son. He was not happy with what he found.

They were half way to Katerina's house when he saw them. "Itachi!"

Itachi froze and Katerina stopped with him. He looked afraid. "Itachi?"

"Stay here Katerina." He said as he moved towards his father. Katerina watched as he did.

"What do you think you're doing? Is this why you've been getting home so late?"

"Father, the other families were attacking her."

"I don't care; she's not worth your training time."

"She's worth it to me."

"Itachi I forbid you from seeing her. If you disobey me I'll cut her family off from the clan. You know what the means don't you?"

"Father, please." He pleaded falling to his knees.

Fugaku sighed. "When you're out of the academy, I'll allow you to see her, but if she takes up too much of your time, I'll take away that privilege."

"What about the other families?"

"I can't help that; she'll have to find another way. Tell her now, and then come. You've wasted enough time already."

Itachi made his way back to Katerina. She could tell something was wrong. "Itachi…"

"Katerina I can't see you anymore."

"What, why?"

"My father forbids it. I'm sorry, I can't protect you anymore." He looked towards his father who looked annoyed, but wasn't looking their way. He pushed something into Katerina's hand. "Maybe if you're there soon enough, I'll see you at the academy." He closed her fingers around the object and turned to meet his father. "Goodbye Katerina."

"Bye Itachi."

She watched as his figure disappeared down the road with his father's. She ran home for fear someone would notice she was alone. Once she was home she ran up to her room and looked at what Itachi had given her.

It was an envelope and upon opening it, she gasped. Inside was some money, enough for her to start at the academy. He had known how much she needed to start. 'But why…' It was then that she remembered. It was Friday and she didn't work tomorrow, plus Itachi didn't have the academy. On top of that, tomorrow was her birthday. Itachi had known. 'Itachi,' she though smiling, 'Thank you.' She would tell her parents tomorrow. For now she went out to train.

* * *

The next day went well for most of the day. Her mom had made her a cake, and Kanashimi had gotten her a new set of Kunai. It was around dinner time that she had decided to bring up the fact that she had enough money to start the academy.

"Mom, Dad, Kanashimi…I have something to tell you." She said taking the envelope Itachi had given her, and the rest of her money out of her pocket.

"What is it?"

"Well, um, Itachi knew today was my birthday and…" She put the envelope on the table. "He gave me the rest of the money I needed to go to the academy." She finished.

Her parents looked rather shocked, as did Kanashimi. "Well, they're already partway into the year, you realize that right?"

"Yeah but, I heard if you can prove you can catch up with the rest of the class, then you can start partway through the year. Kanashimi's been training me; I bet if you would let me try, I could make it."

"Katerina… if you really want to try, I'll take you on Monday to talk to the sensei."

"What, mom, do you realize if she makes it, she'll be treated even worse since she got around the rules?" Kanashimi asked.

"You just don't want me to start because Itachi's in my year."

"That's not why I…"

"It is Kanashimi, you still don't trust him and I don't know why."

"I don't trust him because he's from the head family. Watch, when you're older he'll…"

"Kanashimi enough!"

Kanashimi stopped. "Sorry father."

"You're sister is old enough to start the academy, it's her choice. If she wants to go then she can, understand?"

"Yes, father, I'm sorry Kat. I'm just worried about you."

"It's okay Kanashimi; you're my big brother, that's what you're here for." She said smiling at him.

"Okay, well with that cleared up I'll start dinner."

* * *

Itachi was sitting and looking out one of the windows in his house. He seemed to be rather unfocused. "Itachi, are you alright? You seem oddly out of character." Mikoto said.

He looked at his mother. "I'm fine," He said. "I just…"

"Itachi, you need to train." Fugaku said coming into the room.

Itachi nodded and went out to the training field. Mikoto turned to Fugaku. "Don't you think you're being a little hard on him Fugaku?" Mikoto asked her husband.

"No, he's a true prodigy, the pride of the Uchiha. He'll lead this clan one day; he needs to continue to grow stronger."

Mikoto looked at her husband sadly before looking out the window at her son. Something had happened between him and his father, she just wasn't sure what.


	3. Academy

Monday morning Katerina's mother took her to the academy to talk to the sensei. They were uncertain about letting her join at first, but after she showed that she knew the basics thanks to her brother, they decided to let her try. However there was no guarantee she would advance with the rest of her year, which oddly, seemed to make Kanashimi seem relieved.

Katerina was left at the academy and her sensei introduced her to the rest of the class.

"I know the year's already started, but we have a new student beginning today. This is Katerina Uchiha."

Katerina looking at the ground gave a small wave as her sensei introduced her. She could feel the glares of the higher classed families.

"Katerina you can sit between Yasashi and Yujin. Yasashi, Yujin, raise your hands please."

Two hands went up. Katerina looked at them and immediately knew they were twins. The only difference that she could see was one's hair was slightly longer than the other's.

Once Katerina sat down the one on her left turned to her. "I'm Yujin," He said grinning.

"I-I'm Yasashi." The one on her right said with a small smile. He was slightly red, indicating he was rather shy.

"I'm Katerina," She said smiling back at both of them. Things already seemed better now that she had started the academy. She looked across the room and saw Itachi on the other side of the room. He looked up and saw her giving a small nod of recognition which she returned before turning her attention to her sensei.

* * *

At lunch she was sitting outside when some of the higher class families approached her. "Well, who let the lower class trash come here?" One said as they approached her. She began backing away but he eventually found herself against a fence. She looked away as they got closer fearing what would happen, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Leave her alone." She looked back and once again saw Itachi.

"You little brat, we know what you're father said about her. If you don't move we'll tell him you're not doing what he asked."

Itachi's eyes widened for a moment and he looked down before stepping away.

Katerina looked at him shocked when he moved. "Itachi why…"

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Katerina looked away again. "If you have something to hold over him fine,"

"B-but you have nothing over us."

Katerina shocked once again looked up to see Yasashi and Yujin in front of her. Even Itachi who was off to the side looked surprised.

"Tsk, why are all of you stupid brats protecting her?"

"Why are you attacking her? What did she ever do to you?"

"She was born."

"That has to be the cruelest thing I've ever heard anyone say." Yujin said.

"What would you know? You're not Uchihas, you wouldn't understand."

"The only thing we don't understand is why you treat her so badly just because of her family. It's horrible."

"Y-yeah, just because someone's not as l-lucky as you, doesn't mean you should treat them b-badly." Yasashi added.

"You guys…" Katerina said, and then she smiled. "Thank you."

"What's going on here?" They all looked over to see their sensei come toward them.

"Nothing sensei, we were just having a conversation." One of the older kids said.

"Uh-huh, alright I'm not stupid. Leave Katerina alone or you're all going to be staying after to clean the academy understand?"

The all sighed. "Yes sensei."

"Good, now go and leave her alone." Once the others had left, except for Yasashi, Yujin, and Itachi, the sensei turned to Katerina. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks to Itachi, Yujin, and Yasashi." She said.

He nodded and turned to Itachi. "I know what your father said as well Itachi. I won't say anything, but I can only speak for myself. Be careful."

Itachi nodded.

"Lunch is over in ten minutes, don't be late."

Once he was gone Itachi turned to Katerina. "Meet me behind the academy after class." He said before walking away.

Katerina watched him walk away, still confused by his actions. "You okay Katerina?" Yujin asked.

"Yeah…" She said. "I'm fine." She turned and smiled at them. "Thanks for helping me."

"Hey that's what friends are for."

Katerina was shocked for a second before she smiled again, brighter than before.

"W-what is it?" Yasashi asked.

"I'm just really happy. I have three friends now."

All three of them laughed before Yujin said, "We should go back inside," and they headed back to the academy.

* * *

After the day ended Katerina went behind the academy to meet Itachi. "Itachi?"

"Over here." She turned and saw him leaning against one of the walls.

"What was that earlier?" She asked him.

"Katerina, my father threatened to cut your family from the clan."

"He…what? Why?"

"Because I was spending too much time with you. I want to be your friend Katerina but my father seems determined to keep us apart. He said I could see you once I graduate though I doubt he'll keep his word."

"Then what are we going to do."

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Things like this I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll have to go behind his back Katerina. Are you okay with that?"

"Itachi," She let a small smirk come across her face. "Sure, besides it'll work out for both of us since my brother still doesn't like you."

"Okay then, I'll find ways to get messages to you. I have to go before I'm late. Bye Katerina."

"Bye Itachi." She said. She then turned and ran in the direction of her home to get there before anyone stopped her.

* * *

Itachi walked into his house and was jumped on by his brother. "Brother you're home! Will you play with me please!?"

"Sasuke your brother has homework to do." Mikoto said coming into the room.

Sasuke looked down sadly. "That's okay, I can do it later." Itachi said and Sasuke perked up.

Mikoto looked at her son for a moment before sighing. "Just make sure it's done before your father gets home. He'll be out late tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll get it done."

* * *

Katerina walked into her house which was unusually quiet. "Hello?"

Kanashimi came into the room. "Hey Kat, mom and dad were sent on a mission earlier so it's just us. How was your day?"

"Oh, it was good. I made some new friends."

Kanashimi looked up. "What are their names?"

"Yasashi and Yujin." She said.

"Oh, I know them. Their sister's on my team." He said.

"Is she that girl you're always with?"

Kanashimi turned pink. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You like her don't you Kanashimi."

"What gave you that idea?"

"I saw you kiss her."

"Kat!"

"What it's true? I was looking out my window and you two were on the sidewalk."

"Yes it's their sister and if you say anything to mom and dad I'll kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me, but don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." She said smiling.

He sighed relieved. "Thanks Kat."


	4. Graduation

For the first few months Katerina spent at the academy things went pretty uneventful. With some help from Kanashimi, and Itachi during their secret meetings she managed to catch up to the rest of the class. It didn't take her long to realize Itachi was a prodigy. Suddenly despite the extra training Kanashimi gave her she felt incredibly weak next to him.

There was talk of him graduating early. This saddened her because she knew if he did, they'd hardly see each other until she graduated as well. However it didn't surprise her too much when she learned he had started the academy early because of his skill. He could graduate at the end of the year if he wanted to.

She had wanted to talk to him about it for a while, but she never had the nerve to bring it up. She didn't want to lose her friend. She didn't say anything until Itachi noticed she was acting strange. They were at one of their usual meeting places. The end of the academy year was fast approaching. Their meeting place was near the Naka River, and between two of the training grounds they used. That way they just needed to act as though they were going out to train.

* * *

"Katerina, are you alright? You've been acting different."

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Itachi, I'm fine." She said.

"Don't lie to me Katerina, I can tell you are." He told her seriously. She looked away from him.

"Are you going to graduate this year Itachi?" She asked him.

"It's not really my choice Katerina, I'm sorry." He said. "My father wouldn't let me stay back; he wants me to move on as soon as possible."

"Why is your father so determined to keep us apart Itachi? If he wasn't this wouldn't be so hard." They heard a rustling in the bushes next to them and their heads turned quickly, Itachi's eyes turning red. Katerina's eyes widened. 'He has his sharingan?'

A boy who looked about two years older than them came out of the bushes. "Itachi your father's wondering where…you…are." His words slowed down when he saw Katerina. "Well this is different." He said looking at Itachi.

"Shisui, you can't tell anyone about this." Itachi said. "She's the one father forbids me from seeing."

Shisui looked slightly surprised. "You went against your father's orders." A grin broke onto Shisui's face. "Now this is rare. Don't worry little cousin, your secrets safe with me."

Itachi looked relieved. "Thanks Shisui." He looked back to Katerina. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded. "Bye Itachi."

* * *

Kat walked back out of the woods and onto the training field she had said she was going to. She found a very angry looking Kanashimi standing there with his arms crossed. "Where on earth were you Kat?"

"Nowhere,"

"Katerina," He said and she flinched at the sound of him using her real name.

"You're better off not knowing Kanashimi."

Kanashimi sighed in frustration. "You were with Itachi weren't you?" Katerina was silent. "Answer me Kat."

"Yes," She said looking away from him.

"Katerina, stay away from him."

"No! Stop trying to keep me from one of the only friends I have Kanashimi."

"If you don't I'll make sure you don't move forward at the academy."

"It wouldn't matter anyway since Itachi's graduating this year!" Katerina yelled at her brother making him freeze. "I don't have that much time left to see him, and you and his father both are trying to keep us apart."

"Wait Fugaku doesn't want you seeing each other?" Kanashimi asked as Kat covered her mouth realizing she said too much. "Katerina, you're putting our entire family in danger."

"Just stay out of it Kanashimi, we've already found a way to get around that."

"I don't care, you're being selfish Kat."

"Stay out of it or I'll tell mom and dad about Amaya."

"Kat…" Kanashimi's face saddened. "Fine, but if something happens I'm not helping you out of it." He said leaving the training ground. Katerina tried to not cry knowing it was against the shinobi code, but she fell to her knees and cried anyway.

"I'm sorry Kanashimi…" She whispered to herself. "But I feel a connection to him, and I don't want that to break."

* * *

Katerina and Kanashimi stopped talking for a while after that. Katerina's parents noticed but they didn't say anything. To Katerina the last three weeks of the academy passed much too quickly. She received news that she would be moving along with the rest of her year which made her happy, but she was sad because she knew she wouldn't be able to see Itachi anymore.

* * *

It was the last day she and Itachi would be able to meet for a while. Katerina headed towards their meeting place, and when she got there she saw Itachi, and someone else. She recognized him as the boy who had found them the last time. She looked at Itachi slightly afraid. "Don't worry, he's alright." He said.

"Hi," The boy said grinning. "I didn't introduce myself last time. The name's Shisui, I'm Itachi's cousin."

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "I-I'm Katerina."

"Huh? Hey you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." He said. She looked to Itachi who nodded. "She doesn't talk too much, now I see why you like her Itachi." He said looking at his cousin who went ever so slightly pink in the face at his cousin's choice of words. However it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Actually, she's usually a lot more talkative." He told Shisui.

"Well I guess we'll have to get her back to that."

"It's not that I don't want to talk. I just don't do well around people I've never met who are older than me."

"Hey I'm friends with this guy." Shisui said jerking his thumb at Itachi. "Trust me, I'm friendly."

Katerina smiled. "So does that mean I can count you as a friend?"

"Yep," Shisui said with another grin.

Katerina spent her last day with Itachi getting to know his cousin and finding a way to stay in contact with each other. When the sky started to dim the three knew they had to get going. "Well we should probably head back to the compound now." Shisui said.

Itachi and Katerina nodded. "I'll go this way; it will take me out closer to my house anyway." Kat said turning away from the boys. "It was nice meeting you Shisui." She said smiling at him.

"Same to you Katerina." He said with a smirk.

"Hey Itachi," Itachi who had already began walking stopped and looked over his shoulder at his friend. "I don't know when I'll next see you so I wanted to say, thank you."

He looked slightly surprised. "For what?"

"Thanks to you, I'm more confident, and actually have friends. If I had never run into you, I would probably still be working at the market being chased by the higher up kids every day. So thank you Itachi, for everything." She said. "Oh and in case I don't see you in the next week, happy birthday."

He smirked at her. "I'll try to find a way, but if I don't thanks, and I'm glad I ran into you Katerina. You're the only person other than Shisui and my brother who sees me for me." He said and with that he turned and walked away.

Katerina stood there dumbfounded for a moment before looking at Shisui. "I didn't know he had a brother."

Shisui looked surprised. "He never told you about Sasuke?" She shook her head. "That's really weird. You must really mess with his head Katerina, because he talks about Sasuke quite a bit."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Neither do I." He said turning away. "I have to go. See you Katerina."

"Bye Shisui."

It would be six months before Katerina saw Itachi again. One week after her seventh birthday.

* * *

Katerina was walking home from the academy. Her second year at the academy had started about three months ago, and she hadn't heard from Itachi since their last meeting. Even as her birthday passed she still heard nothing. She and Kanashimi had begun talking again at least, although their relationship was still a little shaky.

She was almost to her house when she heard someone say her name. "Katerina,"

She turned around surprised. "Itachi?" He hadn't changed in the last six months except his hair was slightly longer. Suddenly she heard a much louder voice.

"Katerina! Long time no see."

"Huh, Shisui too?"

"Well duh, we're just getting back from a mission."

"Wait, you two got put on the same squad?"

"Yep,"

"Well that's awesome for you guys."

"Hey what's wrong? You sound kind of upset."

"Hmm I wonder why." She turned towards them. "Six months, six months I went without hearing a thing, and you expect me to be all happy."

"Katerina, we're sorry. We couldn't find a way to contact you. We weren't in the village."

"Still," Katerina sighed. She looked at Itachi. "You're rather quiet."

He looked up at her but was still quiet.

"He's gotten less talkative since we last met, but it seems you gotten more."

"Well then, I've got to get going. I'll see you guys later." She said beginning to walk away.

"Katerina, happy late birthday." She looked back to Itachi who had spoken. "Thank you Itachi. I'll see you around."

She headed back home unaware of the figure watching the three friends. 'So Itachi went against my orders after all.' They thought. 'Fine, I'll let him…for now.'


	5. Caught

It had been nearly a year and six months since Itachi and Shisui had returned. Itachi began talking more around his two friends again, and the meetings had resumed; some with Shisui, some without. Katerina was also graduating in just a month. He also noticed his father had been watching him more, but he brushed it off until he was confronted.

* * *

Itachi was heading to meet Katerina when he was stopped by a voice behind him. "Itachi," He turned around and saw his father. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out to the training ground." Itachi said easily.

"Without your kunai pouch?" Fugaku asked holding up said item.

Itachi looked at his leg and cursed himself. 'How could I have been so stupid?'

"I know where you've been going for the last year during you 'extra training' Itachi. You've been seeing that girl again." Fugaku said.

"You said I could once I graduated the academy." Itachi told his father.

"Yes, but clearly you didn't trust my word."

"My skills have not dropped, nor has she run into my normal training."

Fugaku closed his eyes frustrated. "I want to meet her before this continues Itachi." Fugaku said. "Go now, but no more after this." He said walking away.

Itachi sighed; he knew this wouldn't end well. For this to work, Kanashimi would have to know again, and he wouldn't approve.

* * *

Katerina was sitting on a log in the middle of the woods waiting for Itachi. He was late and she sighed thinking maybe he forgot. She pulled out a kunai and start carving design on the log.

About half an hour later she heard a rustling in the bushes and looked over to see Itachi. "I'm sorry I'm late my father stopped me." He said. He looked at where she was carving. "Did you do that?"

She looked down at the cat she was carving. "Oh, yeah, I got bored."

"That's really good."

"Really? I never thought about it, I just start carving when I get bored." She said. "Anyway, what did your father want?"

"He knows Katerina." Itachi said and Katerina dropped her Kunai.

"What?" She asked afraid for the safety of her family.

"He knows, but he said he'll allow it if he gets to meet you."

"But…my brother…"

"I know. It's up to you Katerina, but if you don't do it, we'll never see each other again."

Katerina sighed. "I'll talk to my parents first, and then I'll deal with Kanashimi. When does he want to meet me?"

"I could just invite you to dinner tonight."

"That might work." Katerina said her mind still a little out of it.

Itachi put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; I'm sure Kanashimi will accept it in the end."

"Yeah," She said. "By the way Itachi, why didn't you ever tell me about your brother?"

"Oh, I guess it never came up."

Katerina smiled. "He's lucky to have an older brother like you. You must care about him a lot."

Itachi looked at her and smiled slightly. "I do."

"Hey Itachi, I just got an idea. If Kanashimi's going to find out eventually; why don't you just come meet my parents now since your father knows you're with me, and we'll get it over with all at once?"

"Yeah, okay let's do it."

* * *

Itachi and Katerina walked through the woods out to the training ground Katerina usually used, and then down the familiar path to her house.

Katerina went up in front of Itachi and opened the front door going inside before motioning him to follow.

"Mom, dad?" Katerina's mother came into the room from the kitchen. The first thing Itachi noticed was that she looked a lot like Katerina, as opposed to Kanashimi whom he assumed took after their father.

"Katerina, you're home earlier than usual." It was then that she noticed Itachi. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Itachi," She said.

"Oh, so you're Fugaku's son. I've heard a lot about you." Her mother said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you." He said politely.

Katerina's mom nodded. "Um, Itachi was wondering if I could have dinner at his house."

"Oh, well, is he sure his parents will be okay with that?"

"Don't worry; they'll be fine with it. They've been wanting to meet her." Itachi spoke up.

"Well, as long as his family is okay with it so am I." Her mom said.

"Okay, thanks mom." Katerina said smiling at her mother who smiled back. She and Itachi turned to leave. "I'll be back tonight. Oh and mom, if you can avoid it, don't tell Kanashimi where I am." Her mother nodded in understanding and Itachi and Katerina left the house.

* * *

Katerina was incredibly nervous about meeting Itachi's family. It was understandable as well, due to the wide gap between their classes. She was also nervous about how she looked considering she was still wearing hand me downs. "Itachi are you sure about this?" She asked him.

He looked at her and noticed how nervous she looked. He took her hand in a calming gesture and squeezed it. "It'll be fine Katerina. My mother isn't judging and my brother, well he loves everyone. The only person you have to worry about is my father, and even he isn't as bad as he seems. Especially if he brings up the academy, it's only by a year but you're still graduating early. You'll earn his respect with that."

Katerina nodded and Itachi let her hand go as they continued ahead. They arrived at his house and he opened the door letting Katerina follow him inside. "I'm home." He called.

"Itachi, you're a little late tonight." Mikoto said coming out of the hall.

"I'm sorry; I was trying to sort something out."

"Oh, who's this?"

"This is Katerina; she's the one I was telling you about."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, I'm Mikoto." The woman said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am."

"I was wondering if she could stay for dinner."

"Is that okay with her parents?"

Itachi and Katerina both nodded. "Yes, that's why I was late." Itachi explained.

"I don't see why not then. Why don't you two go upstairs and I'll call when dinner's ready. Itachi, you should introduce her to Sasuke."

Itachi nodded and lead Katerina up the stairs. He pointed out different rooms until they were at the end of the hall at the last two doors. "The room on the left's mine, and the right ones Sasuke's." Itachi went to the right one and opened it revealing a small boy on the floor playing with his toys. "I'm home Sasuke."

Sasuke perked up and ran to his brother wrapping his arms around him. "Brother! Finally, I was starting to think you were never coming back." He looked and saw Katerina. "Who's she? She's kind of pretty."

Katerina blushed at the compliment. "She's one of my friends." Itachi told his brother.

Sasuke bounced over to her. "Hi! I'm Sasuke! Someday I'm going to be a great ninja just like my brother!"

Katerina giggled softly at the little boy's hyperness. "I'm sure you will Sasuke." She turned to Itachi. "He's like a mini version of Shisui, but not nearly as annoying."

Itachi smirked at her comment.

"Dinner's ready," They heard a call from downstairs, and they all went down to eat.

* * *

The night had gone better than Katerina thought it would. Once she got over her nerves everything went pretty easily. Fugaku had asked her about her time at the academy. He mentioned her having another year left to which she politely corrected him saying she was graduating in a month. He raised an eyebrow in surprise before giving a nod of acknowledgement. After that everything had gone easily.

* * *

Itachi walked Katerina home. When they got to her house they stopped on her doorstep. "Thank you Itachi." She said.

He looked surprised. "For what?" He asked.

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug which he hesitantly returned. "For calming me down, if you hadn't I never would have been able to go through with tonight." She said before letting him go.

"I didn't do that much Katerina; you did almost all of it yourself. Will I see you tomorrow?"

Katerina shook her head sadly. "No, I have a bunch of exams coming up plus the graduation final. I need to spend the next month training." She said. "However if you want to help, you know where to find me."

Itachi nodded and turned to leave. "See you later Katerina."

"Bye Itachi."

* * *

Katerina walked inside, said hello to her parents and then headed up to her room. When she walked in Kanashimi was sitting on her bed not looking happy. He had been able to see them through the window, and when he saw her hug Itachi he felt his blood boil. He knew what would happen if those two remained close as they got older, and he didn't like it one bit. "What were you doing with him Katerina?"

"I had dinner with his family." She told him just wanting to get it over with.

"I thought you stopped seeing him."

"Well I didn't okay?! I've been meeting with he and his cousin since they came back a year and a half ago!" She snapped.

"Well what did his family want?" Kanashimi hissed.

"His father wanted to meet me if we wanted to keep seeing each other."

"Did he accept you?" Kanashimi expected her answer to be no, but was surprised at what she did say.

"Yes he did. He accepted me as soon as he found out I was graduating early. I should thank you Kanashimi; it's your extra training that made that possible."

Kanashimi growled under his breath. "Do what you want Katerina. Clearly I'm not getting through to you. One day you'll understand why I wanted to keep you away from him."

Katerina watched him leave her room and sat on her bed when he did. "You know Kanashimi, I highly doubt that. I really do."

* * *

Katerina spent the next two weeks training every day after the academy. On the third week was when Itachi showed up at the training ground, bringing Shisui with him. "Making progress?" He asked.

"I think so."

"I have an idea Katerina."

"What would that be?" She asked him curiously.

"Spar me."

She looked at him surprised. "But I've never spared anyone before and you and I both know you're stronger. What if I get injured? I won't be able to do the physical tests."

"I'll go easy on you Katerina; I just want to measure your skill level. As for being injured, that's why I brought him." He said referring to Shisui.

"I'm training to be in the medical corps." Shisui said with a proud grin. "I can already use medical ninjutsu."

Katerina looked back and forth between the two before sighing. "Okay fine, I'll give it a try."

Itachi smirked. "In that case; begin."

* * *

After they were done Katerina was out of breath while Itachi looked almost entirely unaffected. "Why…are you…so strong?" Katerina asked between breaths.

Itachi shrugged. "You're not weak though, you have skill."

Katerina managed a smirk. "Thanks." She went to move and flinched.

"Are you okay?"

Katerina pulled her shirt up revealing her stomach in order to look at her side, and both boys turned away with a blush. "Hey Shisui, it's time to test that medical jutsu of yours." Katerina said.

Shisui looked over to see a rather large purpling bruise on her side. "Oh good, bruises are a piece of cake." He said walking over and putting his hand which was emitting green chakra on her side. Katerina watched in amazement as the bruise disappeared.

"Wow, I might end up join the medical corps. too." Katerina said.

"It's not easy." Shisui warned.

Katerina smirked again. "I can take it."

"You have to graduate first." Itachi threw in.

"So very true." Katerina looked at the sky that was beginning to darken. "I need to go. See you guys later, and thanks Itachi, now at least I know what it's like to go against another person, especially on who's stronger than me." She said. "And thank you for healing me Shisui, bye." She said heading back towards her house.

Itachi and Shisui watched her go. Once she was gone Shisui turned to his cousin. "You're falling for her." He said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about Shisui?"

Shisui shook his head. "Give it a couple years; you'll know what I'm talking about."

"Whatever," Itachi said as he began walking away.

"Hey what do you mean whatever?" He asked running to catch up to his cousin. Itachi was silent and Shisui found himself thinking, 'Believe me Itachi, one day you're going to develop feelings for her.' With that the two returned to their homes.


	6. Team

It was graduation day and Katerina was practically bouncing in her seat. Yasashi and Yujin weren't much better. She and her two friends had steadily grown closer to each other over the last two years, and as a result Yasashi's stuttering had disappeared, at least around her, and gotten better around others. Finally it was time for the teams to be called out. The three friends crossed their fingers as they waited for their names to be called.

Finally they were. "Team 8 is, Yasashi and Yujin Shurui, and Katerina Uchiha."

"**YES!**" A chorus of three yelled.

"…" Everyone stared at them and they turned red.

"…Okay then, moving on…" The sensei once again began reading off names.

* * *

Yasashi, Yujin, and Katerina were sitting in an empty classroom waiting for their new sensei, who would be their leader for the time they were genin. Finally a man with black hair walked in. Strangely, Katerina thought he looked like the twins until…

"Uncle Daisuke!?"

"Hmm?" He looked up. "Oh, Yasashi, Yujin, this is your team?"

They nodded. "Yep, and that's Katerina."

Katerina gave a small wave with and nod of acknowledgment.

Daisuke looked kind of confused until Yujin piped up. "She's an Uchiha."

"Ah, I see. Well then, come on you three, it's time for introductions, even though only one of you really needs introducing."

The three nodded and followed their sensei.

* * *

"Okay, start by saying your name, something about yourself, and your dreams for the future. I'll go first. My name is Daisuke, I'm Yasashi and Yujin's uncle, but have no children myself, and my dream for the future is to see you three become great ninja. Okay, Yujin you go next."

"I'm Yujin Shurui, I like to read manga in my spare time, and my dream for the future is to become an awesome ninja so I can protect those closest to me."

"Okay, now Yasashi."

"I'm Yasashi Shurui, I'm Yujin's twin, and I like to train in my free time, my dream for the future is to join ANBU one day."

"Alright, last one." He said looking at Katerina.

"My name is Katerina, I enjoy spending time with the few friends I have, my dream for the future is to become stronger, and make the upper class families realize my family isn't trash. I also want to join the medic corps., and maybe join ANBU as well someday."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What…?"

"Nothing," Daisuke said. "Well come on you three, normally I would wait a day, but I think you have the potential to pass this test now. Just remember though, if you fail, you go back to the academy."

The three nodded determined.

* * *

When Katerina got home she went straight to her room, showered, and then collapsed on her bed exhausted. He forehead protector was clutched in her right hand. Daisuke had tricked them, trying to get them to fight each other when in reality; they were supposed to use team work to fight him. They had finally realized it halfway through the battle. As a result they had passed, but just barely.

Katerina was half asleep when she was startled back awake. "I take it you passed then."

She shot up gripping at her chest in shock before turning to her open window. "Itachi, don't do that."

"Sorry,"

"What are you doing here, and at my window at that? Wait, how were you even able to get up here?"

"It's chakra control, you can walk up trees, buildings, and on water." He said smirking.

"Lucky, I don't know how to do any of that yet. If you up here you might as well come in. No one comes in my room without knocking, so we're okay."

Itachi jumped through the window and sat next to her on the bed. "So you've finally achieved the first step of your goal."

"Yep, but it never would have gotten done without your help. Thank you Itachi."

"No problem. It's hard to believe I met you because you ran into me on the street three years ago."

"Yeah, that seems so long ago now."

Katerina smiled slightly. She moved her hand so it set on Itachi's without him noticing until she touched him. She almost expected him to pull his hand away, but instead he turned his palm up so he was holding her hand. It was a childish show of affection, as the two were still too young to completely understand their feelings, but Katerina blushed none the less.

* * *

The two spent a good hour just taking and keeping each other company. It wasn't until then that Katerina's mother knocked on the door letting her know dinner was ready. Itachi slipped back out the window bidding farewell along with a promise to see her tomorrow. This would become a regular way of them meeting.


	7. Confession

It was five years later Itachi remembered, that Shisui hatched a plan, and Itachi acted on it. This event had almost messed things up between them. It would have, if he hadn't had the guts to talk to her afterwards, and if she hadn't felt the same way.

* * *

"Hey Itachi!" The young Uchiha prodigy turned around to see his two best friends coming towards him. Shisui with the same cocky grin on his face as usual, and Katerina…

"Did you get new clothes?" Well, that didn't come out like he wanted it to.

Katerina however brushed it off and rolled her eyes. "Oh look, the Uchiha prodigy noticed I wasn't in boy's clothes for once."

Itachi twitched. "Shut up."

Katerina stuck her tongue out childishly. "Would you two lovebirds stop your bickering?"

Katerina blushed and hit Shisui on the shoulder. "We're not lovebirds." She hissed.

"Whatever you say."

"You're unbelievable. Anyway I was thinking we should go hang out in the old meeting place. We haven't been there for a while."

Shisui shrugged. "That's good with me."

"Hn," Itachi muttered.

Katerina punched him in the shoulder. "Would you stop with the one syllable responses?"

Itachi smirked and did it again just to annoy her. "Hn," She went to hit him again but he caught her wrist and pulled her to him so their faces were just a little ways apart. "Are you really going to do that again?"

Katerina felt her face heat up as she gasped and Shisui whistled in the background. "C'mon little cousin, why don't you just kiss her?"

Katerina turned redder and pulled away when Itachi let her go. Itachi looked at his cousin slightly pink. "Shut up Shisui." Said boy just smirked.

* * *

The three friends entered the woods together, but as Itachi and Katerina entered the clearing they noticed Shisui was no longer with them.

Itachi looked at Katerina. "Did you…?"

She shook her head. "No,"

The next thing Katerina knew she had been shoved from behind and landed on top of Itachi, whose hands had instinctively wrapped around her waist. They both turned red, but neither moved. Katerina was staring at Itachi questioningly, and suddenly he grabbed the back of her neck and gently kissed her. Her eyes widened and he pulled back.

"Itachi…"

"Ha, I knew that would work!" The two turned their heads and saw Shisui standing there with a smirk on his face.

Katerina quickly got off of Itachi and stood facing away from him with a blush on her cheeks. "Um, maybe we should get together at a later date." She said.

Shisui and Itachi watched her walk away. "I hope I didn't just mess things up." Shisui said looking at his cousin.

"No, it's fine. I'll go talk to her later. Besides, if you hadn't done that, I never would have had the nerve to do what I did."

"What, kiss her?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay lover boy. Just make sure you talk to her." Shisui said before heading off in the direction of his house. Itachi looked back in the direction Katerina had left before turning toward his own home. 'Katerina…' He thought. 'Did I…really just do that?'

* * *

Later that night Katerina was sitting on her bed looking at the picture of her, Shisui, and Itachi. 'Itachi, why did you…' She wondered. 'Did…did that mean what I hope it did, or was it just a spur of the moment thing?'

Just then she heard a knock at her window and looked to see a familiar fourteen year old on the ledge. She sighed and went to open the window. She opened it for him and then turned away without a word.

"Katerina…" She didn't move. "Katerina please look at me."

"Why did you kiss me Itachi?" She asked seriously. "Was it because you wanted to, or did you and Shisui plan the whole thing?"

"Katerina, Shisui planned it yes, but I had no idea. As for the second part, you should know better than anyone that I don't do anything without meaning it. Especially something as serious as that, I wouldn't do that to you. I…I love you Katerina. I have for a while."

"Itachi, you…" Katerina looked at him. "You mean that don't you."

"Every word."

"I love you too. I have since the first time you came to my room through that window." She looked at him and set her hand on his cheek. "I love you Itachi, I truly do." With that she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, her eyes closing slowly as she felt him kiss back.

They pulled back for air and Itachi leaned back in deepening the kiss a bit, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she gave him access, but he didn't attempt to go farther than that, even after she pulled him back on her bed.

Itachi had just moved down again when a knock sounded on her door. "Kat, are you in there?"

"Oh shit, it's Kanashimi." She whispered urgently. Itachi quickly moved over to the window and as he was about to leave Katerina briefly pressed her lips to his again. "I'll see you later, okay?"

He nodded. "Definitely," He said smirking. She smirked back and with that shut her window before opening the door for her brother.

"Kat, are you okay? It took a while for you do answer the door."

"I'm fine, just tired."

Kanashimi's eyes narrowed. "Kat…why are you out of breath?"

"I'm not." She said a little too quickly. 'Damn it.'

"Kat don't lie to me, who was here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your lips are bruised." He said looking straight at her.

"Don't worry about it."

"I am worrying about it! You're my little sister Kat, now who was here?"

"Who do you think?! Who is the only person that it could be? I know you know Kanashimi. Don't act like you don't."

His eyes closed in frustration. "I knew this would happen." He muttered.

"What? That he would fall in love with me? That I would love him back?"

"He doesn't love you!"

"How would you know?"

"Just trust me Kat, he'll hurt you in the end."

"Get out Kanashimi! Just get out." She said turning away from him.

"Fine Kat, just don't say I didn't warn you."

Kanashimi left and Katerina sat on her bed and cried.


	8. Forgiveness

"Itachi, Shisui's here!" Itachi heard his mother call from downstairs.

"Tell him to come up here!"

A minute later his cousin was walking into his room. "So…?"

Itachi smirked. "We're good." He said.

Shisui grinned and punched his shoulder lightly. "Way to go!"

"Did I miss something?" The boys both jumped startled and Katerina's laughter filled the room. "Now _that _was something I never thought I'd see."

Two irritated Uchiha boys turned to glare at the girl on the windowsill. "Katerina don't…"

"What? Do that? If I recall correctly you did it first." She said jumping through the window.

"So, I heard you two _are_ lovebirds." Shisui said smirking at her.

Katerina blushed. "Even so, that doesn't mean you can call us that."

"Okay okay, fine." He said in surrender. "So what exactly are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if I could scare you, which I succeeded in, and I wanted to see my two best friends for a while. I have plans with Yasashi and Yujin later so I had to come now."

"It was a good thing she did too. I have an ANBU mission later."

Katerina shook her head. "Never will I understand how you managed to graduate after only one year, make Chunin at age seven, ANBU at age ten, and Captain at age thirteen. It's ridiculous."

"Okay miss lower class Chunin at age ten."

She shook her head. "That's different. I had two awesome ninja training me every day."

"It still has quite a bit to do with skill. You're a fast learner. Speaking of which, how's the medical ninjutsu coming along."

"Quite well actually, I can successfully heal a fish now. It's far off from a human though."

"Tell me about it." Shisui said. "It took me forever to be able to heal a human."

"At least you accomplished it. Hey Shisui, when are you going to take on a team of Genin?"

Shisui had made Jonin a year ago, and Katerina kept waiting for him to take on his own team.

"Whenever the Hokage says I'm ready to; it's not like I don't want to, I just haven't gotten the orders yet."

"I see."

"What about you? When are you going to take the ANBU exam?"

"Not for at least another year. I'm not ready, nor am I foolish enough to think I am."

"It's good at least that you know your limits."

"Yeah," She looked at the clock. "Oh, I've got to go."

She went to go back out the window, but Itachi grabbed her wrist and kissed her briefly.

"Hey, Hey! I'm glad you're happy and all, but don't do that in front of me."

Katerina smirked. "Why don't you just get a girlfriend Shisui? If you do that then you won't have to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Right," She said smirking. "See you guys later."

* * *

Katerina was walking to Ichiraku's raman shop when she decided to take a short cut through a back alley. As she was walking she heard something to the left and turned to see Kanashimi making out with his girlfriend Amaya. She rolled her eyes. "Hey Kanashimi, if you're going to make out with her, do somewhere I don't use as a shortcut."

The broke apart quickly. "What the-Kat? What are you doing here?"

"Taking a short cut to Ichiraku's. I'm going to meet Yasashi and Yujin. I'm still mad at you, but here some advice, get a room."

Kanashimi looked annoyed as he watched his little sister walk away. "Is something wrong Kanashimi?"

"Kat has something going on with our clan head's son, and I don't like it."

"Kanashimi, she's a big girl. She'll learn from her mistakes."

"But I'm afraid he'll hurt her."

"Kanashimi listen to yourself. You sound like my father did when he found out about us, and you didn't hurt me."

Kanashimi froze as her words sunk in. He hugged her. "You're right; I'll talk to her tonight. Thank you."

"You're a good brother Kanashimi, and she loves you. She just feels trapped, trust me, I know what it's like."

"Okay, come on, I want to talk to your parents about something."

* * *

Katerina walked under the flaps at Ichiraku Ramen. Yasashi and Yujin were already sitting there waiting for her. "Hey guys."

"Hey, you're a little late."

"Sorry, I was with Itachi and Shisui. I kind of lost track of time." The twins looked at her with identical smirks. "Uh oh, I don't like that look."

"So are you and Itachi together yet?"

"We know you like him Katerina."

"Actually, yes." She said.

Their faces lit up. "Since when?" They asked at the same time.

"Jeeze, if I didn't know better I'd think you were both girls in disguise. It happened last night."

"Well we're happy for you Katerina. We really are."

"Thanks guys, that means a lot, it really does."

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's eat!" Yasashi said happily.

"Is food all you think about?"

"No, I'm just hungry."

Katerina rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

Later when she got home she walked in and straight to her room ignoring Kanashimi who was the only one home at the time. She hadn't been there five minutes when there was a knock on her door.

"Go away; I don't want a lecture right now."

"Kat, I'm not going to lecture you, let me in."

She sighed and opened her door. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry Kat." He said honestly. "I shouldn't have tried to control you. You're old enough to make your own decisions, and I need to trust that. If you think he's the one, I'll accept it, but if he hurts you, I won't be kind about it."

"Kanashimi…what changed your mind?" She asked. "I mean, thank you but what…"

"Amaya did. She compared my reaction to her father's when he found out about us."

"That's…tell her thank you."

"Why don't you tell her yourself, when she comes to meet mom and dad tomorrow."

"Wait, I thought you were keeping it a secret from mom and dad until…"

"Kat, I asked Amaya to marry me, and she said yes."

Katerina's hands clasped over her mouth and she let out a very girly squeal before jumping on Kanashimi in a hug. "Oh, Kanashimi that's wonderful!" She said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad her father accepted it. I asked for his blessing and he granted it. We're getting married in the spring."

"I'm so happy for you Kanashimi." She said. "I'm sorry I was so mad at you."

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you. So are we okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," She smiled. "We're fine."


	9. Birthday

Katerina had a rather difficult time keeping her mouth shut around her parents before Kanashimi told them. She was excited. She already thought of Amaya like a sister, and now that was actually happening. Her parents took the news quite well, even though they hadn't even known Kanashimi had interest in someone. They were even more surprised to find out Katerina had known and kept it a secret.

She looked away sheepishly. "He didn't want anyone to know, so who was I to tell?"

Katerina's mother smiled. "You two are so close. I hope you remain that way. Well what about you Katerina, do you like anyone?"

Kanashimi looked like he was about to say something, but she beat him to it. "Not at the moment. All of the guys are just friends."

She glanced at her brother who gave a small nod of understanding. A nock was heard on the door just then. "That's probably Amaya." Kanashimi said.

"I'll get it!" Katerina said heading for the door. She opened it and Amaya was the one on the other side.

"Hey Katerina, how have you been?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Same, it's cold out there though." Amaya said taking her coat off.

"I like the cold." Katerina said.

Amaya looked at her for a moment before she remembered. "Oh yeah, your birthday's in the winter isn't it?"

Katerina nodded happily. "December seventh."

"That's in two days." Katerina nodded as they walked into the living room. "Your sister's lucky Kanashimi. She gets a birthday and Christmas in the same month."

"Yeah, she's the lucky one." Kanashimi said. He looked at his parents. "Mom, dad, this is Amaya."

"It's nice to meet you…"

* * *

For the rest of the night things went over well. Katerina couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to the question her mother asked her earlier though. 'I can't let them know…if they tell his father, we'll both be in trouble.' Eventually she pushed her thoughts aside and enjoyed her time with the others.

* * *

The next day Itachi found himself walking through the village. Katerina's birthday was tomorrow, and he had yet to get her anything. 'Damn it, I have no idea what to get.'

He was heading back home after giving up mentally slapping himself, but when he passed by then pet store he stopped hearing a small meow. He looked at the window to see a little black kitten with its paw against the glass staring at him. The kitten meowed again and Itachi got an idea. He walked into the store.

"Can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Yes, I'd like that black kitten." He said.

The man nodded and got the kitten putting it in a carrying cage. Itachi paid for the animal. "Take care of him." The man said.

Itachi nodded at the man before he left.

* * *

Once he was home Itachi searched through some of his mothers old wrapping supplies until he found a red ribbon. He tied it loosely around the kitten's neck in a bow. He looked at Itachi questioningly.

"You'll see little guy." He said scratching behind the kitten's ears. The kitten purred in response.

* * *

The next day Katerina woke up really happy. She went downstairs and found her mom in the Kitchen. "There's my birthday girl. Do you feel any different being fourteen?"

"Not really." She said honestly. "It's just knowledge to me that I'm a year older."

"Well are you hungry?"

She nodded and her mom smiled making her breakfast.

* * *

About noon Katerina went to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Yasashi and Yujin told me to meet them at twelve thirty, and I'm supposed to meet Itachi and Shisui after that. Don't worry. I'll be home in time for dinner."

"Oh, okay then. Be careful."

"I will."

* * *

Katerina met them at the ramen shop. "There you are."

"Hey I'm not even late this time, and even if it was it's my birthday. Give me a break."

The twins grinned. "Oh come on, we're just joking. Get over here."

She smiled back. "Tsk, you morons." She said between them and put her arms around both. "But I love you."

Their grins turned to smirks. "Speaking of love, how's Itachi?"

She smacked them on the heads. "Shut up."

The two of them paid for her lunch, and then gave her their presents. They had compound them and gotten her the kunai and shuriken set she had been eyeing for months. She glomped them both saying 'thank you' repeatedly.

* * *

After all of that she went to meet Itachi and Shisui in the old clearing. "Hey guys."

"Katerina, I thought you forgot about us." Shisui said with fake tears as he tackled her.

"Shisui, get off of me." Shisui did as he was told and helped her up. Katerina looked at Itachi who was twitching in an annoyed manner. "Jealous Itachi?"

He glanced up at her for a second. "He's just afraid I'll make you fall for me." Shisui said putting his arm around her waist jokingly.

Itachi moved behind her and Shisui jumped away in fear for his life.

Itachi's arms went around her waist. "I don't have to mark you now do I?" He asked into her ear as his grip tightened.

"N-no," She breathed.

He let her go. "That's what I thought."

He turned to Shisui. "Iwasonlyjokingpleasedon'tkillme!" He said quickly.

"Fine."

"Okay, now that we're past the death threat part of the afternoon. Let me spend the rest of my time with you guys with me not fearing my boyfriend."

"I don't want to fear him either." Shisui said hiding behind her.

"Whatever."

The friends spent a couple hours talking and messing around which resulted in Shisui almost breaking his arm.

"You're such an idiot." Katerina said making sure it wasn't broken.

"Yeah, yeah."

Katerina looked at the sky. "I need to go soon."

"Well in that case we should probably give you your presents." Shisui said. He reached in his pocket. "I had no clue what to get you so…yeah don't kill me." He said handing her an Ichiraku coupon booklet thing.

"Shisui, you're like the annoying brother that everyone says then don't want but wish they had. Idiot." She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks…I guess."

"No problem."

Itachi went behind a tree, and then came back out holding a box with holes in it. She looked at him quizzically when he set it down. "Just open it."

She did and Itachi and Shisui swore that was the most girly squeal they would ever hear her make. "He's adorable!" Katerina said taking the kitten out of the box and setting him on her lap. She rubbed the side of his neck and he purred against her affectionately. Katerina looked up at Itachi. She smiled and set the kitten back in the box before standing and walking over to him. "Thank you." She said kissing him.

"Ah, you jerk. How did you come up with getting her a cat? I never even thought of something like that." Shisui said.

"I got lucky." Was the only reply he received before he kissed Katerina again.

"I'll let you two spend Katerina's remaining time alone then. Bye Katerina, and happy birthday." Shisui said.

She pulled back from Itachi for a second. "Bye Shisui, thank you."

Itachi kissed her again, but time moved down from her mouth to her neck and she gasped. "Itachi…"

"If you want me to stop I will."

"No, just…put it in a spot that's easy for me to cover."

He moved over to the side of her neck and she felt him kiss it before he bit down. She gasped in pain for a second until Itachi sucked and licked around the now tender area making a small moan escape her.

He pulled back. "Happy birthday Katerina, I love you."

"Thank you Itachi, I love you too." She looked up again. "I have to go. Will I see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

She nodded. "Bye Itachi."

"Bye."


	10. Friendship

Katerina walked home with her gifts in her bag, and the kitten in her arms. She opened the door and Kanashimi was just coming down the stairs. He rose an eyebrow. "Hey Kat."

"Yeah,"

"Where'd you get the cat?"

"Oh, um." She turned pink. "Itachi gave him to me…do you think mom and dad will let me keep him?"

"Oh, yeah I'm sure they will. I was just curious."

She nodded and went into the living room. "Katerina, there you are…is that a cat?"

"Yeah, um, Itachi got him for me. Can I keep him, please?"

Her parents looked at each other. "He's your responsibility."

She grinned and hugged her parents. "Thank you!"

She didn't realize her hair flipped back revealing Itachi's mark. Her parents didn't see, but Kanashimi did. When Katerina went to take her kitten to her room, he followed her.

She set the kitten down, and felt someone pull her hair back over her neck. She turned and saw Kanashimi. "I…"

"Relax Kat, I won't say anything or lecture you. Just be careful what you do or mom and dad will see. Trust me Amaya hid marks for quite a while." He said.

She smiled at her older brother. "Thanks Kanashimi," Then she realized something. "Hey, I didn't need the mental image!"

"And you think I wanted an image of you?"

"Ugh, touché brother, touché."

Kanashimi smiled. "Come on, dinners almost ready."

* * *

Katerina's mom had made her favorite for dinner, along with baking a cake. After dinner they did gifts, which consisted of more new clothes for Katerina, which she was grateful for. She hit age thirteen and was at that point where she needed her own clothes. By the time everything was said and done it was nearly ten and everyone began getting ready for bed.

* * *

Kanashimi came in before he went to his room. "Goodnight Kat, and happy birthday."

"Thanks Kanashimi, and goodnight."

"I have a mission tomorrow, so I might not be here when you wake up." He looked back at her one last time. "Don't stay up too late." He said leaving her room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Meow.

Katerina looked down at the kitten that was pawing at her feet. She picked him up and took him over to the corner of her room where she had set up a food and water bowl. She had also set up a litter box from a cat they had before she was old enough to remember in her bathroom. She watched the kitten as he lapped water out of the water bowl.

It was then that she heard a tap at her window. She walked up and opened the window letting Itachi into her room before she shut it again. It was rather cold outside.

"Hey, so how was the rest of your night?"

"It was good, although my brother had to save me because I'm an idiot who can't keep her hair in one place."

"I thought your brother didn't approve of our relationship."

"He didn't, but his now fiancé talked some sense into him."

"Your brother's getting married?"

She nodded. "Yep, in the spring."

"Do you…think that could be us someday."

Katerina turned red. "Maybe, I guess only time could tell that."

Itachi set his hand on her face. "I want it to happen someday. I want to spend my life with you, and have a family with you Katerina."

"Itachi…it will happen someday. I know it will." She put her hand over his. "We have time to figure out how."

He smiled. "I love you Katerina."

"I love you too Itachi." She kissed him lightly.

They spent the rest of her birthday until midnight together. Itachi left after that and Katerina went to sleep content.

* * *

Katerina awoke the next morning to find Kanashimi already gone and her parents not home. She made something to eat and then went out to the village. She had nothing to do, so she decided to go down to the market and see Kana. She hadn't seen her in nearly two years.

She walked up to the old stand she helped run when she was younger. "Hi Kana." She said to the old woman who looked up at hearing her voice.

"Katerina, is that you?" The old woman asked.

"Yep," She said. "It's me."

"You've grown up so much, how are you?"

"I'm well, I made Chunin a while back, so I've been rather busy."

"Ah, I see. How is that boy you were always with, um, Itachi I believe it was."

"Huh? Oh, he's good. We still hang out a lot."

"Are you sure that's all."

Katerina turned slightly pink, but kept a straight face. "What do you mean?"

"Katerina, I understand your position in your clan compared to his, but I could see something between you two. I don't know if you have acted on it yet, but you know it's there."

Katerina smiled. "Kana, we're together, but you can't tell anyone."

Kana smiled back. "My lips are sealed my dear."

"Thank you Kana. Well, I'm going to go see if Yasashi and Yujin are busy. Bye Kana, take care."

"Goodbye Katerina, come by more often. Oh, and be careful on any missions you receive."

"I will, and thank you Kana."

The old woman waved as the girl ran off. 'She truly has changed.' She thought.

* * *

Katerina walked up to Yasashi and Yujin's house and knocked on the door. Their mom opened it and upon seeing Katerina let her in.

She went up to their room and knocked before entering.

They looked up. "Katerina, what are you doing here?"

"No one's home and I'm bored."

"I'm surprised you didn't go to Itachi's first."

"Oh right, because I'm just going to walk up to my clan head's house and see if I can hang out with Itachi. Fugaku may accept me, but I don't think that would go over very well."

"Okay, okay, point made."

She smirked slightly, but then her face turned serious. "Hey guys,"

"Yeah," They asked not liking her expression.

"If I was to join ANBU, would you guys forgive me for leaving you?"

"Katerina, why would you ask that?" Yasashi said.

"Yeah," Yujin added. "We're your team, and we accept any decision you make. Joining ANBU would be an honor for you. If you're skilled enough for it and want to then go for it, we'll stand by you no matter what."

She smiled. "You guys are the best, but don't worry, I'm not going to try until after my fifteenth birthday."

"So we have another year?"

Katerina laughed. "Yeah," She said. "We have another year."

Katerina spent the rest of the day with her friends. Actually she spent the next week, since Itachi had been sent on a last minute mission. After that week she got a mission of her own. Her first A rank, and it would cause problems that she never wanted to face.


	11. Mission

Katerina was walking through the village about a week after she had mentioned the ANBU to Yasashi and Yujin. She wasn't quite sure where she was going to go, she was just walking. As she walked by the Hokage building, she heard someone call out to her. "Kat!"

She turned around. "Oh, you're home Kanashimi."

"Yeah,"

"How did your mission go?"

"It went well, but I stopped you as more of a messenger than your brother." He said looking oddly serious.

"Okay, well what is it."

"The Hokage has summoned your team. Go tell Yasashi and Yujin then report back."

Her eyes widened slightly before she nodded. "O-okay," She turned to go off and find them.

"Kat," She stopped and looked back at her brother. "Whatever mission he sends you on, be careful."

She nodded determined and went to find her team.

* * *

She went to their house and knocked. Yasashi opened the door. "Katerina, what's up?"

"The Hokage has summoned us." She said.

He looked surprised but the nodded and went to get Yujin. After that the three left for the Hokage's office.

* * *

Team 8 found themselves standing before the Hokage along with Daisuke. "Hokage-sama, you summoned us."

"Yes, I have a mission for you. It is an A rank. There is an organization out towards Mist that seems to have quite the grudge against us. They have been attacking our teams and ANBU at random. I want you to go and infiltrate their camp. Discover why they are attacking our teams and report back. Do not engage unless necessary. They are a powerful group and should not be underestimated."

"Understood." Daisuke said taking the mission scroll.

"You are dismissed."

They nodded and left to pack for their mission.

* * *

Katerina was nearly packed when she heard someone at her window. "Going somewhere?"

She turned around slightly startled. "Oh Itachi, you're back too. Yeah, I got a mission."

"I see. That's a bit annoying since I just returned from mine." He said entering her room.

"Yeah," She stopped her packing for a moment and walked over to him. Her arms went around his neck, and his wrapped around her waist. "I missed you." She said quietly.

"I missed you too." He said before he gently pressed his lips against hers.

"Not to interrupt, but we should probably get going." A voice said from Katerina's doorway.

She and Itachi pulled apart and looked over to see Yasashi, Yujin, and Daisuke waiting for her. Yujin was smirking, Yasashi was red with embarrassment, and Daisuke seemed unfazed. She would have to ask him to keep this a secret.

Katerina looked at Itachi who nodded. "Go,"

She tossed the rest of her things into her backpack and tossed it over her shoulder. "Well, see you later Itachi."

"Bye Katerina, you had better come back in one piece."

She nodded. "I promise."

He smirked at her and then left out her window as she exited her room with her team.

* * *

They were just outside of Konoha when Katerina turned to her team. "Mind telling me why the hell you felt the need to not knock?" She asked slightly pink.

"We w-were going to but Yujin said he sensed another chakra and j-just flung the door open" Yasashi said clearly nervous about the whole thing.

Katerina turned on his brother. "Hey I knew he was in there but I didn't expect you to have your lips locked." He said putting his hands up in defense.

She turned to her sensei. "And you couldn't stop him Daisuke-sensei?"

"I didn't even know you were in a relationship so I clearly saw no harm in it."

"Good point. Oh, and about that. Could you not tell anyone about Itachi and I. It could lead to some serious problems."

Daisuke looked at her as if debating for a second before sighing. "Fine, I don't want to cause unnecessary drama."

Katerina gave a wary smile. "Thanks," She wasn't sure if his hesitation was good or bad.

* * *

They stopped to set up camp a little after sunset. Once everything was laid out and the fire was lit (rather quickly thanks to Katerina's fire style) the four of them were sitting around it.

"I'm going to go scan the perimeter. I'll be back later." Daisuke said rising.

Once he was gone Katerina turned to the twins. "He really wouldn't tell anyone would he?"

"No, he was hesitant because he doesn't like secrets too much. However he knows your position in your clan compared to Itachi's. You're safe." Yujin said.

She relaxed. "Thanks Yujin. I'm going to guess your chakra control is even better now considering you could tell Itachi was the one in my room."

He grinned. "Yep, I've been working on improving it." He said.

Between the three of them they had three strengths. Yujin had excellent chakra control, Yasashi had powerful elemental jutsu (mostly water), and Katerina excelled at genjutsu (because of the sharingan).

"With the three of us working together I don't think we have anything to worry about on this mission." Yasashi said.

"Exactly, I don't think we'll have a problem."

"All of that would depend on the strength of the enemy."

The three jumped startled. "**Daisuke**-sensei!"

"Don't let your guard down just because we aren't there yet. The Hokage said they were attacking leaf teams that were merely camped out as well. On top of that we don't know how far out from their hideout they go."

"Good point, I didn't even think of that Daisuke." Yujin said.

"Daisuke-sensei, show some respect."

Katerina's eyes narrowed while Yasashi and Yujin looked surprised and suspicious. Katerina stood up. "Hey sensei, do me a favor." He looked at her. She pointed at the twins. "Which one's Yasashi and which one's Yujin?"

Daisuke looked at them for a moment before scowling and dropping his disguise. He jumped to attack. "You brat how did you know that I wasn't him?"

"I'm not a brat, and Daisuke's their uncle, they don't use the sensei on the end. Next time make sure you know the person you're pretending to be."

He came at her and she activated her sharingan to track his movements. "Ugh, you're a damn Uchiha."

"Yeah what of it?"

He was about to say something else when he was hit with a water jutsu. They thought they landed a hit but heard the tell tale pop of a shadow clone. "Where did he go?" Yujin the three were looking around but Yasashi and Yujin quickly turned back when they heard Katerina shriek.

They saw the guy holding Katerina and went to attack him, but then saw light from the fire flicker near her throat. A kunai. The two of them froze.

"You have a choice here. You can run off and forget what you saw here, or you can try to save your friend and die as well."

Yujin went to step forward but Yasashi stopped him. "Yasashi," He said annoyed.

Yasashi just shook his head. "We wouldn't stand a chance."

"We can't just let him take her."

"Yasashi's right Yujin." He looked at her surprised. "You'll only die, go."

"But what about…"

"Just go damn it! And tell him I'm sorry." She said.

Yujin went to say something else but then he saw them. The tears that were falling down her face. His face hardened. "We'll come back for you." He said.

"Heh, bring who you want. You won't be able to get past us." The man said. "You should just run like the girl told you and save your own lives."

"That isn't what teammates do. Just you wait; we'll take you all out."

"You keep believing that." And with that the man disappeared along with Katerina.

Yasashi looked absolutely torn. His brother squeezed his shoulder. "We'll get her back. Don't worry Yasashi."

Yasashi nodded and the two of them headed back towards the village, not knowing where their uncle or teammate were.


	12. Rescue

Katerina struggled against the binds on her wrists and ankles. Her hands were close enough together so she couldn't attempt escape, but far enough apart that she couldn't perform hand signs. Her captor walked in and she glared at him wishing she wasn't gagged so she could curse him to hell.

"So, you _are _an Uchiha. I guess I don't have to test that after was you did to Kurosawa back there." He walked up and gripped her chin looking straight in her eyes. "Perhaps I should blindfold you as well."

Katerina activated her sharingan basically proving his point. He stepped back quickly and looked away from her. "Ugh, you Uchihas are all the same. You're emotionless freaks who don't care about those around you." He glared at her. "It's because of you that my family is dead." Katerina's eyes widened slightly when he said this. He walked over and violently ripped her gag off knocking her jaw out of place for a moment before she managed to pop it back.

"How the hell are the Uchiha responsible for that?"

"Your Konoha ANBU came into our village looking for the rough Kirigakure ninja that had been attacking shinobi who passed nearby." He said. "I'm not going to deny being an accomplice. There would be no point in it all things considered, but my family…they had nothing to do with it!" He punched the wall. "I blame myself for their deaths mostly, but I also blame the bastard who was leading that team. I managed to get away after I realized it was too late to save them, but I saw his eyes, the sharingan, the eyes of the Uchiha of Konohagakure." He laughed darkly. "He was just a kid."

Katerina's eyes widened and she looked at the floor. "Itachi…" She whispered.

Unfortunately, he heard her. "So you know him. Well, that makes this even better. Just how do you know him? Is he a friend, brother, a lover perhaps?"

"Go to hell, like I'd tell you a thing." She snapped.

His eyes narrowed. "Whatever you're relationship, I wonder how he would react if he found you in pieces." He said drawing a kunai.

Katerina began struggling again. 'Oh god,' She thought. 'Someone please help.'

* * *

Yasashi and Yujin ran up the Hokage tower to the Hokage's office nearly tripping three Jonin and an ANBU along the way.

"**Hokage-sama!**" They cried as they opened the door to his office. He looked up.

"Yasashi, Yujin, what are you doing here? Where are Katerina and Daisuke?"

"Katerina was captured by the enemy, and we don't know where our uncle is."

The Hokage looked alarmed. "Relay to me everything that has happened." He ordered.

The twins explained everything up to Katerina being taken. "He seemed to have a grudge against Uchihas. We think that's why he took her and left us."

"I see, that means she may have been taken as a live hostage. There may be a chance to save her and discover the reasoning behind these attacks." The Third said. "I'm pairing you with an Inuzuka and a Jonin who currently has no team. I'll also send the ANBU team that was the first to investigate this as well since they have experience in facing the enemy."

The third sent out the messages of summoning. "Wait here until they arrive."

* * *

Less than ten minutes later everyone was assembled. The twins were completely shocked when the discovered it was Itachi's team who had originally had this assignment, and even more surprised when the Jonin that showed up was Shisui. They recognized the Inuzuka that arrived as Hana Inuzuka. She had graduated from the academy the year after them. With this group, they knew this most likely wouldn't end well. However, it was to save Katerina, so they hoped for the best.

The Hokage gave the mission orders, and with that the two teams departed.

The twins lead the group to the area where Katerina had disappeared and Hana had her ninken pick up the scent of where they had gone. They followed it and continued on.

* * *

Screams echoed against the walls of the cell as the kunai was dragged across Katerina's skin for the fifth time. "You know," The man, Kurai she had learned, began. "You could make this easy, and just tell me who he is and where to find him. It would save you the pain."

"B-bastard, I w-won't b-betray him." She panted.

He shrugged. "Can't say I didn't offer." He said digging the blade into her thigh and ripping it down. Katerina screamed again.

He was about to leave yet another gash when one of his men ran in. "Kurai, Konoha ninja are attacking."

He looked up. "Well get rid of them then."

"Right away sir." He said leaving the room.

Once he was gone Kurai looked back at Katerina. "Well would you look at that. They _did_ come for you." He said the last sentence while leaving a cut just above her collar bone. Her scream nearly muted out his words.

"Heh, if you keep screaming, they might actually find you." He slashed again.

* * *

Itachi's team had engaged the roughs and told Yasashi, Yujin, Hana, and Shisui to go ahead. As they were running down one of the corridors they suddenly froze as a scream reached their ears. "**Katerina!**"

Hana's ninken took off in the direction of the scream and the four followed them. They came across a door at the far end of the hall. Shisui knocked the door open and Kurai froze turning around. "Well, you really did find her. You Konoha nin are just full of surprises."

Katerina looked up weakly. Her clothes were soaked with blood and her eyes looked dead. She looked ready to give up. "Yasashi, Yujin," She looked the others. "Sh-shisui, and Hana too? Heh, you really did c-come back for me." She fell forward weakly.

"Katerina!" Shisui called desperately. "You have to stay awake do you hear me? Do _not_ shut your eyes." Despite what he said Katerina looked like she would do it anyway. Shisui clenched his fists. "Think about Itachi and how he would feel if you died!"

Katerina's eyes snapped open, but she winced in pain. "Hurry…Shisui." She muttered.

A fight commenced she knew, but it sounded so far away. Before she knew it she _was_ drifting off, but then she got a rather harsh slap to the face. "I said _don't_ fall asleep." Shisui said untying her. "You idiot," He whispered. "Don't scare us like that."

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry…"

He shook his head. "Right now we need to get you treated." He said carrying her out of the room.

When they got back to the others Itachi's entire team looked shocked at her condition, but Itachi himself looked as though he didn't believe what he was seeing. "K-katerina…" He whispered.

"Come on, I need to find a clear place to work." Shisui said.

* * *

They found a forest clearing a short ways away and the others gave Shisui room to work. He worked on healing all of her wounds first, and then addressed the other problem.

He turned to the others. "She needs a blood transfusion." He said. He looked at his cousin. "Itachi, you're the only one here with her blood type."

The younger Uchiha looked slightly startled before nodding and going over to Shisui and Katerina.

"You're going to be dizzy after this, just to warn you."

Itachi nodded. "I know, but if it's to save her, I wouldn't care if I lost all movement in my limbs for a year."

Shisui looked at his cousin, and for the first time understood just how much he cared for Katerina. "Alright." He said as he began his work.

* * *

**1 week later**

Katerina was on her way home after finally recovering completely at the hospital. "Big sister!" She turned around slightly surprised and saw a now eight year old Sasuke coming towards her. He stopped when he got to her and held his knees catching his breath.

"Whoa slow down there Sasuke." She said.

He looked up with a grin. "I'm fine, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, but I guess you are since you're out of the hospital."

"Yeah, I'm fully recovered." She said smiling. She then looked around. "Hey, have you seen Itachi anywhere."

"Yeah, he went out to train." Katerina nodded and went to find him. "Hey, big sister, are you and big brother going to get married so you're my real big sister."

Katerina felt her face heat up as she looked at the little eight year old. "I don't know Sasuke, maybe someday, but for now, you have to keep what you know a secret alright?"

"Because you and big brother will be in trouble right?"

"Right."

He grinned again. "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me."

She smiled and patted his head. "Thanks Sasuke."

* * *

Katerina went to the training ground that she knew Itachi always used and caught him practicing his shuriken jutsu…again.

"Is that all you work on?"

Itachi slightly startled misaimed and hit the edge of the target. He twitched in annoyance. "If you hadn't just gotten out of the hospital I'd put you in it." He said.

"Is that a threat? Oh, I'm so scared."

"Don't push me Katerina."

"Or what?"

He pushed her against one of the trees making her gasp. "Or I'd do something you may not like…if you hadn't had me so worried for the last week."

"Itachi…" She looked away. "I'm sorry."

He put his hand on her face and made her look at him. "Just don't do it again." He said.

And with that he kissed her. A forbidden action that at the time meant so much, and would later be a downfall for them both.


	13. Questions

Katerina learned that they had found Daisuke. Hana went off with Itachi ANBU team to search and Itachi's second in command took over since he wasn't in a position to lead. Shisui, Yasashi, Yujin, and Itachi returned with her, and the others went to find him. They returned the day after Katerina was brought back, but she had still been unconscious.

He was alive, but he would have to retire from being a ninja. Unfortunately, the injuries he sustained caused him to lose an arm and have a permanent limp in his left leg. Despite all of this, everyone was just grateful he was alive. However, Yasashi, Yujin, and Katerina were sad he would no longer be their sensei. The Hokage actually ended up replacing him with Shisui after seeing how well he led their group on the rescue mission. Shisui was surprised but had no complaints about it.

* * *

There were a few months of break for their team so they could get used to having Shisui as a sensei, and so Katerina could recover mentally. She knew the memory could never truly go away. She would look in the mirror while changing and see all the scars Kurai left on her body. It depressed her greatly. She didn't think anyone could love someone so scarred. She though back to Itachi, and wondered if he was just being considerate of her feelings, or if he still did care.

* * *

He came to her room one night. It was a time where she couldn't stop thinking about it, and he noticed something was wrong. "Katerina," He said. She didn't answer. He put his hand to her face and turned her to look at him. "Katerina, what's wrong."

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Katerina, I know it isn't nothing, now tell me."

She averted her eyes from his. "Do you still love me Itachi?"

She looked back at him to see him frozen with shock. "Katerina…why would you even ask that? Of course I still love you!" He said grabbing her shoulders.

"How could you? Look at me Itachi! I have scars all over me, I was never that pretty, and now it's even worse! Then look at you, you're the heartthrob of the Uchiha clan. How could you ever love someone like me?" Katerina froze when she felt a sting on her cheek and her hand slowly went up to hold it. She looked at Itachi who was staring at the ground.

"I didn't love you because of how you looked Katerina, though in my eyes you are very pretty scars or not. I loved you for what was inside." He looked into her eyes. "I don't care what Kurai did to you, I will never stop loving you." He said stroking the cheek he had slapped. "I'm sorry, but you needed to realize how stupid you were being. Looks don't matter; to me you'll always be beautiful."

Katerina didn't say anything; she just kissed him more passionately than she ever had before. He pulled her onto his lap and her arms wrapped around his neck. The broke for air and Itachi moved to his now fading mark sucking on it gently. "Ngh…" Katerina let out a soft moan.

Itachi left the spot and kissed along her jaw before kissing her lips again and pulling back. "Itachi…you said you didn't care what he had done to me but…"

"What is it Katerina?"

"If you become the clan head, you'll have to have an heir." She looked up at him. "Itachi, they said I might never be able to have children, because of these." Katerina pulled her shirt up revealing two scars on her lower abdomen; both looked as though they had been rather deep.

Itachi traced over them. "Did they tell you the chances?"

"Fifty-fifty…" She said.

He hugged her. "I don't care if you can have children Katerina, we could figure something out. I will never stop loving you."

Her arms slowly wrapped around him as well. After that they laid next to each other, but they fell asleep.

* * *

"Kat, get up now!" Katerina's eyes shot open as she sat up. Itachi sat up as well. They looked at each other, and then outside where it was daylight. She then looked at Kanashimi. "Kat, please tell me he wasn't here all night."

"I…can't do that Kanashimi…"

Kanashimi held his head. "We are in so much trouble." He looked at Itachi. "You're father has been looking for you all morning, if I were you I'd think of a cover up _now_."

Itachi looked down. "I know where I could go." He said. "I'll go to the old clearing and act as though I fell asleep there. The only person who knows its location other than us is Shisui, so he'll be the one to look there." Itachi left threw the window, but before he did he turned to the siblings. "I'm sorry."

Katerina looked at her brother. "Kanashimi…"

"Kat you have to be more careful." He said annoyed.

She looked down. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Let's just hope his plan works."

* * *

Katerina didn't leave her house until later that day. The first person she ran into was Shisui. "Hey Katerina,"

"Hi Shisui, did you find Itachi."

"Yeah, apparently he fell asleep in the clearing." Shisui said giving her a knowing look.

She looked away blushing. Then asked, "He's not in trouble is he?"

"Fugaku was mad, but he bought the story, so he just got a lecture. His punishment was extra training, so he isn't in that much trouble." Shisui replied.

Katerina sighed in relief. "Good,"

"You know Itachi's fifteenth birthday's coming up soon. Do you know what you're getting him?"

"No, and I don't know anything I could get him that would ever amount to Kuroki." She shook her head. "God I love that kitten. When I go to bed it climbs on with me and shares my pillow. It's so adorable."

Shisui slung his arm over her shoulder in a joking gesture. "You could get him a puppy." He said with a smirk.

"Don't mock me!" She said punching his arm lightly. "It's better than a Ichiraku Ramen coupon book."

"Hey I seriously didn't know what to get you."

"You could have at least gotten me a kunai!"

"You could give him yourself." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." He said with another smirk.

Katerina's eyes widened. "Oh my god you fucking pervert! What is wrong with you, no!"

"Hey girls shouldn't swear like that."

"Hmm, I wonder where I learned that from." She said smirking.

Shisui rolled his eyes. "Fair enough."

"Shisui, what are you doing?" The two looked ahead and saw Itachi with an eyebrow raised. Shisui then realized his arm was still around Katerina's shoulders.

"Ah, Itachi it's not what it looks like honest." Shisui said pulling his arm away and holding his hands up in surrender.

"For once he's telling the truth." Katerina said walking over to her secret boyfriend. "We need to make sure we don't fall asleep anymore." She said.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea, but maybe I won't have to stay so long if you stop being so depressed." He said.

"Fair enough, but I don't think I'll be depressed anymore." She said sealing his lips with hers.

"Good." He said when they pulled apart.

She smiled. "Come on, it's been a while since the three of us had a day to hang out."

"So true," Shisui said.

Itachi nodded.

"Okay then, let's go find something to destroy!" Katerina said.

"Yes!" Shisui said high fiving her.

Itachi shook his head this time. "One day you two are going to get me into trouble I don't want to be in."

"But you love us for it." Katerina said.

Itachi smirked. "Yeah, I guess that's true." With that the three friends began searching…yeah, they really were going to destroy something.


	14. Mistake

"Okay, so what the hell are we tearing apart, knocking over, or blowing up." Itachi asked know he wasn't going to win.

"You know that giant boulder behind the police force?" Katerina asked and they nodded. "What if we used our chakra to sculpt it into some none of us like too much, and blow it up?"

"That's…actually a really good idea." Shisui said.

"What, are you saying I don't have good ideas?" Katerina asked glaring at him.

"Maybe," He said smirking.

Katerina's glare turned into a smirk. "Shut up." She said punching his arm.

The three of them got to the boulder. "Now comes the question of who to blow up." Shisui said.

They just stared at each other. "It was Katerina's idea." Itachi said.

"You wouldn't want me to choose." She said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't think you want to blow Fugaku up." She said smirking.

"I had a feeling she was going to say that." Shisui said sweat dropping.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted to hear you say it."

"Oh course you did, because voicing the hatred I hold for my clan's leader slash boyfriend's father behind his place of work is really smart." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Oh…yeah…oops?"

"You're an idiot."

"But you love me."

She rolled her eyes again.

"If you really want to, we can use him." Itachi said surprising the two.

"Are you sure?"

"There are times that I don't particularly like my father."

"Okay then,"

The three friends all placed their hands against the stone and focused their chakra. It was something they had learned to do during the days that they would hang out in the old clearing. If they focused their chakra right, they basically sculpted whatever they wanted.

"Hmm, not bad." Katerina said stepping back. "Who has paper bombs on them?"

Shisui pulled some from his weapons pouch. "Here,"

After placing them down and doing the activating hand sign the three friends took cover behind nearby trees. They watched the explosion, but then heard the sound of shattering glass and a crash. "Oh, shit. It hit the police force." Katerina said wide eyed.

"It was your idea!" Shisui said quickly.

"We can argue later right now let's get the hell out of here!" Katerina said grabbing her friends wrists and dragging them in the opposite direction threw the woods.

* * *

Once the three thought they were safe Katerina and Shisui couldn't stop laughing. "Oh man, that has to be one of the best ones yet." Shisui said holding his gut.

"I-I know right." Katerina said in the same state.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Again, someday you two are going to get me into so much trouble."

"Someday might just be today." A voice that didn't belong to any of the three said.

They froze and turned slowly. Katerina's knees hit the ground in a bow on instinct and Itachi sighed. "Father,"

Shisui's head bowed. "Uncle,"

"Judging by what I just heard I don't think I need to ask if you three are responsible for what happened at the police force." The three remained silent. "Whose idea was it?"

"Mine," Shisui said before Katerina could open her mouth. "I came up with it."

"Shisui, you know the severity of this, you could lose your place on the force." Fugaku said.

"I know…"

"No!" Katerina said looking up and the others looked at her shocked. "Shisui didn't have anything to do with it. It was my idea." She admitted.

"Katerina…" Shisui started but she cut him off.

"I don't want you to get in trouble for something I did, regardless of my consequences." She said.

"Well," Fugaku said. "The way I see it you have two choices. The first being your family pays for all of the repairs."

Katerina cringed knowing they couldn't afford that. "What's my second choice?" She asked fearing she already knew the answer.

"You are no longer to have any contact with Shisui or Itachi, and you'll work off your debt by working at the force without pay."

Katerina looked up at her best friend and her boyfriend before looking back down with her eyes clenched shut as she tried to prevent the tears from falling. "My family couldn't afford to pay, you know my answer."

"I am not to catch you with my son or nephew understood?"

Katerina hesitated, but then looked up at Fugaku. "Yes,"

Itachi and Shisui's eyes widened. "Katerina!" Shisui said shocked.

"I'm sorry," She said her voice cracking. She turned to hide her tears. "Forgive me, but I couldn't let you take the blame." With those words she ran in the direction of her house.

* * *

Katerina was in her room crying on her bed when Kanashimi came in for the first time in his life without knocking. "Katerina what the hell were you thinking! I thought you were smarter than that." He said. He was angrier than Katerina had ever seen him. "What have you done?" He asked harshly.

"I fucked up!" She screamed rolling to face him. "I fucked up big time, but you know what? In my own twisted way I think it was damn worth it! I got to blow that bastard up, whether or not it was the real thing doesn't matter to me! I hate him Kanashimi! I really do!"

Kanashimi stared at her. He didn't even know how to reply to that. He just left without a word, not even scolding Katerina for her language.

* * *

Weeks passed and soon it was Itachi's birthday. Katerina had been true to her word, and neither Shisui nor Itachi had heard from her since the incident. Well, until now that is.

Katerina had taken up her time at the police force doing odd jobs in order to pay off her debt. Shisui went to his office and opened his top drawer to get something out. When he did he was surprised to find two carvings, one of a weasel and the other a cat, along with a card and note in it.

Shisui read the note.

Dear Shisui,

I'm truly sorry for all the stupid things I managed to do that lead up to this. I hope you and Itachi don't hate me for it. I miss you guys; you have no idea how hard it is. I keep wanting to find you two on instinct, but then I remember I can't.

Anyways, I still didn't know what to get Itachi, so I made these carvings. He once told me I had a talent for it, so I decided to carve him a present. The weasel represents him, and the cat represents me. Hopefully he won't want to kill me for the pun. If you could, I would appreciate if you could give these to him. Hopefully they'll keep him from forgetting about me until we can hopefully see each other again someday. Don't worry, I didn't forget about you. I'm still making yours.

I hope you two know that no matter what happens, I'll never forget you guys.

Your friend forever,

Katerina

P.S. Whatever you do, don't let Fugaku see this. I don't care what you do, burn it if you must, just make sure it isn't found.

Shisui folded the note and slipped it in his pocket. He then looked at the carvings. They were really good; he hadn't even known she could carve. Shisui took out a blank scroll and sealed the carvings and card in it for safekeeping. He then slipped it into his weapons pouch.

* * *

Later that day Shisui saw Katerina. She seemed to pay him no mind, but then he noticed her look at him out of the corner of her eye. He gave a small nod at seemingly nothing that went unnoticed by everyone but Katerina. She smiled sadly. 'Thank you,' she thought.

It was another six months before she saw either of them again.


	15. Truths

It had been six months since Itachi had heard from Katerina, and it was killing him inside. He had the carvings in his room sitting on his dresser. When his father questioned where he had gotten them, he said Katerina had given them to him before the incident, and he just hadn't had them out until now.

It wasn't clear if he had bought it or not, but he didn't say anything. After that though, Katerina seemed to disappear altogether. Shisui said he no longer saw her around the force, and Itachi didn't see her around the compound either. It was almost as if she didn't even exist anymore.

Itachi had put all of his pictures and possessions that involved her into a box, and hidden it from his father. He was afraid he was trying to make him forget about her, he almost felt like he knew the truth about their relationship. He prayed that wasn't true though. If it was, she was in even more danger than she was originally in.

He had stopped talking to his father, and Fugaku had enough of it. Itachi was going out to see if he could find Katerina; he couldn't take this anymore. "Itachi, where are you going?" He asked with his arms crossed as his son was attempting to leave the house.

"I have something I need to do for ANBU." Was all he said.

"You won't find her." Itachi froze at his father's words. "She knows the consequences if she sees you, and she's taken all the precautions she needed to in order to keep away. Well, aside of that birthday present, but I was in a good mood, so I let it slide."

"What did you do to her?" Itachi hissed.

"I just gave her a reminder that her family is still in my hands, and if I want something done, I can get away with it."

Itachi had enough. "I'm going to look for her! I don't care about your rules anymore." He said turning to leave."

"If you go after her, I _will_ cut her family from the clan, and it will result in their deaths, including her brother's new wife Amaya. Do you really want that to happen to her?" Fugaku asked. "I did this for your own good Itachi. Besides, we don't need someone as low classed as her ending up at the head of the clan someday. Think about our image." Itachi looked up shocked. "Oh yes, I know exactly what was going on between you two, and I was going to take care of it, but she made things easier for me, and less violent for her. Did you really think you were being that secretive Itachi? You know how many times a day I go by that training field, and I saw you kiss her the day she was out of the hospital. You can't hide these things from me."

Itachi's fists clenched. "Fine," He said. "I'm going to ANBU." He finished walking out the door.

"If you go anywhere else I will know."

Itachi stopped and looked back at his father. "I know,"

His father's eyes just narrowed. "Humph, don't forget, there's a meeting tonight. We'll begin discussing the start of our plans."

"I'll be there."

"Good," Fugaku said as he watched his son leave. Then he realized something. 'Ugh, that girl…she was going to try out for ANBU this year.' He thought with narrowed eyes. 'I guess I can't really do anything about that. She knows the agreement, and she wouldn't put her family in danger for that.'

* * *

Katerina walked to the Hokage's office with filled out forms in her hand. She knocked and the Hokage's voice answered. "Enter,"

"Hokage-sama, I have the ANBU entrance papers." She said setting them on his desk.

"Ah, thank you Katerina. I will enter you in the next exams. They are in two months."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

The Third nodded. "You are dismissed."

Katerina left with a quick bow of courtesy.

* * *

She decided to go to Yasashi and Yujin's after she visited the Hokage's. She didn't want to risk walking the compound for fear she ran into Itachi or Shisui. The last time she had left anything for either of them was when she slipped into Shisui's room with a carving of a cat and a turtle. For some odd reason when she thought Shisui she thought turtle, so that's how it came out. Anyways that had been six months ago.

She didn't want to go home either since it seemed rather crowded since Amaya moved in. Kanashimi was trying hard to get enough money for them to move into their own house, but for now they still lived with Katerina and her parents. Amaya didn't mind though, and neither did Katerina or her Parents. She just thought it was too many people at times. Plus, Amaya was sick, and they weren't sure what it was. It seemed to be the stomach flu though, so she would hopefully be better soon.

* * *

Katerina walked up to her friends' house. She knocked on the door and Yujin answered it. "Katerina, we expected you earlier than this."

"I went to see the Hokage." She admitted.

His eyes saddened with recognition. "So that means it's time, doesn't it."

She nodded. "I can't stay a Chunin because of my clan leader. I haven't been on a mission in nearly eight months. I don't want to be a Jonin either, plus I always wanted to be in ANBU." She said.

Yasashi came around the corner. "So you _are_ leaving." He said.

She nodded and he sighed. "Shisui-sensei said this might happen. Besides, it's not only something you want to do, but a way you could see Itachi without getting in trouble.

Katerina looked up shocked for a moment. She honestly hadn't even thought about the fact that Itachi was in ANBU. 'I hope Fugaku doesn't count this against me.' She thought.

"Don't worry." Katerina looked up when Yujin spoke. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You have good luck Katerina."

"Yeah, but a lot of my clansmen have been acting weird lately, especially the upper-class families. I think they're planning something, something that won't be good for the village."

"I think you're over thinking things Katerina."

"I wish I were, but I overheard something about Itachi and him being some sort of pipeline for Konoha and Uchiha. I really don't know what's going on."

"What about Sasuke. Has he been acting strange?"

"The only time I see him is when I go by the academy. Technically Fugaku only said I couldn't talk to Itachi, he said nothing of Sasuke. So I still talk to him when I pass by there, but he seems perfectly normal, which only serves to confuse me more."

"I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing, but if Shisui starts acting weird, we'll let you know."

She smiled. "Thanks guys, you're the best."

As the friends were about to head upstairs they heard a small meow. Katerina looked down and saw a familiar black cat by her feet. "Kuroki, did you follow me again? You damned cat." She sighed.

"That cat sure does love you." Yasashi said.

"Yeah and I love him. Isn't that right my furry friend?" She said picking him up and scratching behind his ears." She looked at the twins. "You don't mind if I bring him with do you?"

"Not at all, we like to have something furry around." They said.

"Oh, okay. By the way, happy birthday you two, you should go check your room." She said with a smirk.

Their eyebrows rose before they darted up the stairs with a Katerina at their heels. "Oh my god, Katerina, did you really…"

"What? You said you wanted you own furry friends." She said looking at the boys who each had a puppy on their lap. Yasashi had a golden lab, while Yujin had a chocolate. "You can thank Shisui in a way, I never would have thought of a puppy if he hadn't mentioned it before Itachi's fifteenth birthday."

"Katerina, I don't even know if our parents will let us keep them." Yujin said.

"You guys are sixteen years old; I think you can take care of a puppy." She said. "…Damn it you make me feel really young."

"That isn't a bad thing; it's just more proof that you were a prodigy for graduating a year early."

"I'm not a prodigy; I had a ton of help form Kanashimi and Itachi."

"Whatever you say, how did you afford these little guys anyway? You better not have done anything rash."

"Relax guys; I just sold all of my old clothes that didn't fit me anymore. That's all, I promise."

"Okay, just don't push yourself to do unnecessary things for us Katerina. We don't want you to kill yourself."

She laughed lightly. "Don't worry, I won't." She said.

Katerina spent the rest of the day with her friends. She then decided it was time to head home as the sun started to set.

* * *

When she got home the first thing she noticed was everyone gathered in the living room, the next thing she noticed was they all seemed really happy. "Hey Kat, come here." She heard Kanashimi call.

She did curious as to why everyone was gathered. "What is it?"

Kanashimi smiled. "We found out what was wrong with Amaya." He said.

"Well, what is it?" Katerina asked slightly confused now.

"Katerina, I'm not sick." Katerina looked at Amaya questioningly. "I'm pregnant." She said with a smile.

Katerina's eyes widened before she hugged her brother and her sister-in-law. "I'm so happy for you guys!" She squealed. She hadn't done something that girly since she found out they were getting married. Then she realized something. "I'm going to be an aunt, holy crap! Earlier I felt young, but now I feel old."

"How do you think we feel?" Her father asked. "We're going to be grandparents."

"You guys aren't old; you have a daughter who's only fifteen."

"We also have a son who's twenty-four." Her mother said.

"Well…still, you guys aren't old." She said smiling.

Kanashimi watched her with a smile of his own. He hadn't seen her this happy in months, and he was glad to see her smiling again. Perhaps things were looking up…

"Wait, if we're revealing big things I need to tell you something myself." She said and everyone looked at her. "I entered the ANBU entrance exams."

Everyone looked at her shocked, but Kanashimi was the first one to speak. "Well would you look at that, my baby sister might just pass me in rank. Good luck Kat." He said.

Everyone seemed to relax back to normal after he said that. "Yeah, and then you might have to listen to me for orders." She said.

"Don't push it…"


	16. Exam

Two months later Katerina found herself headed towards the ANBU headquarters. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves before stepping through the doors and heading towards the exam room. It took three hours and total exhaustion, but she passed. She was given a room number to go to and get the mark, along with the uniform. After that she could leave.

It was as she was leaving, that she almost wished she hadn't come. "Katerina?"

She froze and turned towards the voice. "Itachi,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was here for the exams, and yes I passed." She said looking around nervously. "Itachi I really…"

"Katerina, don't worry about my father. His mind is took occupied right now for him to care what you are doing, and I'm the only other Uchiha in ANBU." He said.

Katerina felt a form of relief wash over her. She looked around and not seeing anyone else currently in the area she practically jumped on Itachi wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you." She said against his neck. "You have no idea how much this has been tearing me apart."

His arms went around her as well. "I missed you too Katerina, so much." He pulled back from her but kept his hands on her shoulders. "I missed your fifteenth birthday."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You can make up for it with my sixteenth. Itachi are you sure this is safe?"

He nodded. "My father has been busy with something that has taken up all his time. On top of that, he hasn't had people watching me like before."

She sighed. "At least I know I can see you here. For me that's enough." She pulled back and turned. "I should probably go."

She was about to leave when she heard Itachi call her name. When she turned he pressed his lips against hers lightly and Katerina recovering quickly from shock kissed him back. "I love you." He said pulling back.

"I love you too." She said. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Katerina walked into her house happier than she'd been when she discovered Amaya was pregnant. Kanashimi heard her enter and came out to greet her. "Hey Kat, how'd it go?"

She smiled. "Is that anyway to talk to a superior Kanashimi?" Her brother's eyes narrowed. "Hey it was a joke." She said putting her hands up in defense. "But I really did pass."

Kanashimi relaxed. "I'm glad, you've really been pushing yourself lately."

"It was worth it." She said in a trance like state.

"Okay, what else happened?"

She looked at her brother. "Nothing…"

"Kat I know that look. Now tell me." She shook her head. "You ran into Itachi didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"Kat, I don't care. He's in ANBU too, so Fugaku can't really do anything there."

Katerina sighed in relief. "Thanks Kanashimi."

* * *

Itachi left ANBU later that day and ran into his cousin who could tell by how alert he was that something happened. "Itachi, you're…happy."

Itachi looked at Shisui and smirked slightly. "I saw Katerina, she passed her ANBU exam."

Shisui's eyes widened before he actually fist pumped. "That's awesome!" He said. "You two can see each other again."

"With how distracted my father's been, I don't think he'd care either way." Itachi said.

Shisui nodded. "That's probably true. He's too busy with the clan's plans."

Itachi looked down. "Yeah, the plans…" He shook out of it. "Anyways, I need to go. I told Sasuke I'd be home early to help with his training."

"Okay," Shisui said.

"Hey Shisui, did you know Sasuke's been talking to Katerina since the incident?" Itachi asked his cousin.

Shisui looked back surprised. "No, when did she do that?"

"She had to pass the academy. Apparently she would stop to talk to him, and was even helping with some of his training. I guess my father either didn't know, or didn't care since she was improving his skill."

"He probably didn't know. I can't believe he didn't tell us though. He knew how we felt."

Itachi just shook his head. "Anyway, see you later Shisui."

"Bye little cousin, now you can make up for lost time and urges." He called after him.

"Remind me to kill you later."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"Big brother, you're late." Sasuke said as Itachi walked up to the house.

"Sorry Sasuke, I got distracted by Shisui." Itachi said poking his brother's forehead.

Sasuke pouted before smiling. "So did you see big sister?" He asked.

Itachi looked surprised. "How did you…"

"She told me she was going to take the ANBU exam today. I was just curious."

"Yeah I did, and she passed." He said.

"Yes, I knew she could do it! Now you can see her again."

"I swear you know way too much Sasuke." Itachi said shaking his head.

"I only know what I heard you and Katerina talking about."

"I know, come on, we're losing time." Itachi said motioning for the training field.

* * *

Katerina walked up the stairs to her room, but ran into Amaya on the way. "Whoa, sorry Amaya." She said helping to steady the older woman.

"It's okay Katerina." She said setting a hand on her slowly growing belly.

"I'm sorry to you too little one." She said putting a hand next to Amaya's.

Amaya smiled. "So how did your exam go?"

Katerina straitened again and smiled. "I passed."

"That's great news." Amaya said. "So, did anything else happen."

"I got to see Itachi. I…I was so happy Amaya. I didn't know I could feel that happy." She said.

"Katerina, you really love him, don't you?"

"More than anyone could imagine." Katerina admitted.

"That's why, It was you love's gratitude. It's the same feeling I had when your brother asked me to marry him."

"You know, it's nice having another girl in the house." Katerina said. "Well, I'm going to take a nap. That exam took a lot out of me."

"Alright, see you Katerina."

"Yeah," Katerina nodded before entering her room and collapsing on her bed. She could shower when she woke up.

* * *

Amaya walked down the stairs and Kanashimi was immediately at her side. "I'm not helpless Kanashimi, I can walk across the room."

"I know, I'm just paranoid." He admitted.

"Katerina's matured so much since I first met her." Amaya said as she sat down.

"You met her when she was five, I would hope she was more mature." Kanashimi said with a smirk.

"Oh shut it, you know what I mean." Amaya said smacking his arm.

"Yeah I know."

"I hope she figures something out with Itachi." Kanashimi tensed slightly when she said that. "Kanashimi, she loves him. She loves him as much as I love you. Let her be, she needs him. She was happier today than she's been in a very long time. I know you could see that."

"I know, I…I guess I just don't want to let my little sister go."

"You sound more like her dad sometimes, but she has to grow up at some point. Let her go Kanashimi, she'll thank you in the end."

"You're right Amaya, thank you. I love you."

"You're welcome, and I love you too."


	17. Redemption

It took Katerina a week to get into the routine of ANBU. It was quite different from being a normal ninja. The tasks were harder and training was twice as intense. However, she was still able to see Itachi, and she was succeeding in her dream, so she wasn't complaining. She was much happier than she had been.

Things at home had already gotten better. ANBU paid twice as much as being a Chunin did, so Katerina could help support her family along with having some money of her own. She had a plan on how she could see Itachi again for good, without having to fear Fugaku.

* * *

It took only a month for her plan to go into action. From the money she managed to save the equivalent of what it cost to repair the headquarters. She was going to pay Fugaku back and regain the right to see Shisui and Itachi again whether he liked it or not. Leader be damned she was done listening to him.

Katerina went to the force headquarters. As she walked through the halls she walked right past Shisui. "Katerina?" He asked surprised, but she kept walking giving a hand gesture that she would explain later. She got to Fugaku's office and entered without knocking. He looked up to see who had just barged in, but when he saw it was her his eyes narrowed. She walked up to his desk and tossed an envelope on it.

"What's this?" He asked suspiciously.

"The money for the damages made to the headquarters ten months ago." She said looking him in the eye. "I want to be able to see Itachi and Shisui again."

"What makes you think I'll give that privilege back so easily?"

"Though I agreed to one of the terms you never said I was bound to it. I have the means for another now, so the other one's punishments should be revoked. Or do you plan on using my clan position as an excuse for that too?"

"Watch your tongue Katerina, remember who you're talking to." Fugaku said sternly.

Katerina slapped her hand on his desk and pulled up her right sleeve where her ANBU tattoo was. "Clan leader or not I surpass you in rank! Either way I'm done taking orders from you." She turned to leave. "I know you're planning something Fugaku, and if I find out what it is, you can be damn sure I will report it to the Hokage."

She started to walk away but he stopped her. "Katerina, if you know what's good for you and your family, you'll stay out of things that don't concern you."

"They began to concern me the day I met Itachi…" She hissed before she walked out of his office.

The pen in Fugaku's hand snapped as he watched her leave.

* * *

It was later when Shisui's shift ended that he went around the compound looking for Katerina. After checking everywhere and her house he still hadn't found her. Finally he decided to check the old clearing. He found her sitting on a log running a hand over something on the end of it. When he got closer he could just make out an old carving so worn from the years you couldn't tell what is was anymore.

"You know," She said as he approached. "This was the first thing Itachi saw me carve. It was a cat, though you can't tell anymore." She smiled to herself. "I guess that's why I've always used a cat as my trademark."

"Katerina…why were you at the headquarters earlier?" Shisui asked seriously.

"I…kind of told Fugaku off." She said honestly.

"You what! Katerina what were you…"

"I paid for the damages Shisui!" Katerina said.

"You…what?" He asked momentarily stunned.

"I paid for them; I can see you two again."

Shisui almost looked like he had seen a ghost before his face broke into a grin. "That's awesome!" He said hugging her.

"Ugh, Shisui…I…can't breathe." She said through his bear hug.

"Sorry," He said letting her go. "Come on, we have to find Itachi."

Katerina followed him with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

"Itachi!" Shisui said when he spotted his younger cousin.

Itachi looked over, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Katerina.

"Hi Itachi," She said.

"Katerina…I thought you were too scared to be seen with us."

She shook her head. "I paid you father back…and I also made it clear I'll protect my family and make my own decisions."

He shook his head. "You're full of surprises."

"Is that good or bad?" She asked.

"A little of both." He said smirking.

* * *

Katerina went home later that day. She opened the door, found her family, and told them what happened. "I paid Fugaku back today, but I also kind of told him off." She said scratching the back of her head. "If he seems to dislike us more now that's why."

"Kat!" Kanashimi said exasperated.

"What? It's not like he can do anything, I pass him in rank." She said.

"Someday you're going to get us all into really big trouble."

"Please don't say that, last time someone said that it actually happened." She said seriously.

Kanashimi didn't say anything after that.

* * *

Later that night Katerina was in her room brushing Kuroki's fur. The cat in turn was sitting on her lap rubbing his head against her leg. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said not pausing her actions.

"Katerina,"

Katerina looked up. "Oh, hi Amaya. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," Katerina said pausing her brushing. "Ask away."

"Kanashimi and I were discussing names, and we've narrowed it down to two names for boy or girl, but we can't decide. We were hoping you'd choose the one you liked best for each."

Katerina looked surprised. "Are you sure Amaya, I mean, it's your child."

"We both discussed it and we're sure."

"Well, okay then. What are the names?"

"Well for a girl we had the names Aiya and Saria, and for a boy we had Kitai and Shinko."

"Hmm, well for a girl I like Saria, if it's a boy Kitai."

Amaya smiled. "It's funny; you picked my girl name and Kanashimi's boy, so everything turned out pretty even."

Katerina smiled. "I'm glad you let me help."

"We'll you're going to be the aunt, so I think you deserved a say."

"Thanks Amaya, of all the people my brother could have fallen in love with, I'm glad it was you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hey Amaya, random question, but what day is it?"

"May twenty-eighth, why?"

Katerina's eyes widened. "Oh crap, Itachi's birthday's in twelve days."

"Let me guess, you don't know what to get him."

"Not a clue."

"Well then," Amaya said. "You better start thinking."

Katerina smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

Amaya looked at Katerina's collarbone and noticed the white scar above it. She had noticed a few others on her as well. "Hey, Katerina…" She said hesitantly.

"Yeah," She looked back at Amaya.

"How…how did you get all those scars?" Katerina's face fell and she looked down. "I'm sorry, you don't have to say if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine." She said. "It's…just not a very good memory. It was my first A rank mission, it supposed to be a scouting mission, but it went wrong. Our sensei was capture and the enemy pretended to be him. He held a grudge against Uchihas, so when he found out I was one, he took me hostage." Katerina clenched her fists. "It had been Itachi's ANBU team that had attacked his village, and he blamed them for his family's death. Since Itachi was the leader, he blamed Uchihas. I made the indication that I knew Itachi and…well he tortured me for information on him. I refused to talk, he...oh god Amaya, there are so many scars on me. I was almost dead when I was rescued."

Amaya had a few tears running down her face. "Oh, Katerina…"

"Don't cry for me Amaya that was quite a while ago. I'm…almost over it." Katerina said putting a hand on her stomach. This didn't go unnoticed by Amaya.

"Katerina, what did he…"

"I…" Katerina began to cry. "I can't have children Amaya." She sobbed wrapping her hands around the older woman. "They told me there was a fifty-fifty chance, but I could tell by the way they looked at me they were lying."

Amaya held her and stroked her hair comfortingly. "I'm so sorry Katerina."

"Y-you and Itachi are the only people I've told. Even Kanashimi doesn't know. He took my future family from me."

"Shh, it's okay. Even if you can't have your own, you can still adopt. Give a chance to those who don't have a family, who lost theirs."

"Your right Amaya." Katerina said sitting up and wiping her eyes. "I can give them the life they were never able to have."

"Good," She said. "It's getting late, I'll let you get some rest. Goodnight Katerina."

"Yeah, goodnight Amaya."


	18. Loss

The two weeks Katerina had to figure out what to get Itachi for his birthday went quickly. She ended up getting him a new kunai set since his old ones were becoming worn. She spent the day with him, but she noticed he was acting a bit…strange.

"Itachi, are you alright?" She asked setting her hand on his.

He looked slightly startled before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Itachi you've been acting strange lately, more distant." She said. "You know you can tell me anything."

He shook his head. "It's nothing; I'm just stressed from ANBU."

Katerina let the subject drop, but she still felt hurt that he wouldn't tell her.

* * *

For the six months that passed between his birthday and hers things were pretty ordinary. Normal missions and days went by; she continued to hang out with both Yasashi and Yujin, and Itachi and Shisui.

However, a week before her birthday Yasashi and Yujin showed up at her house. When she saw them coming she went down to open the door for them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We need to talk to you." They said.

She let them in a bit confused and they went up to her room. "Okay, so what is it?"

"Remember when you said if Shisui started acting weird to tell you? Well, he's started acting really weird." Yasashi said.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean he's not himself, he's too serious, and he's been really quiet too. I'm not even sure if it's Shisui anymore?!" Yujin exclaimed.

"Great, now they're both being weird. Itachi hasn't been himself either. He hardly talks at all, even when we're alone."

"Katerina…what is going on?" Yasashi asked.

"I wish I knew you two, I really do…" She said looking down.

* * *

On her birthday Katerina did what she did every year. She spent the first half of the day with Yasashi and Yujin, and then spent the rest with Shisui and Itachi. This year though, Itachi said he wanted to wait until night to give his gift to her.

She waited up as always until she heard the familiar tapping on her window. Even Kuroki recognized the sound and began to meow from his spot under the window. "Silly cat." She said patting his head. She opened the window and let Itachi into her room.

"Hi," She said as he came in. She smirked. "You know, you're getting a little big to be coming through that window."

"Yeah, well you'd have trouble going out too. We aren't as young as we used to be."

"True enough, even Kuroki's gotten bigger." She said indicating the fully grown black cat sitting on the foot of her bed. "Hard to believe you gave him to me two years ago. It doesn't seem that long."

"No, it doesn't." Itachi reached into his pocket. "Here." He said handing her a box.

Katerina took the box from him and slowly opened it. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a silver Uchiha emblem with diamonds and rubies. "Oh my god, Itachi." She looked at him wide eyed.

"Let me," He took the box from her and the necklace out. "Turn around." She did and he clasped the necklace around her neck.

"Itachi," She turned around to face him. "Thank you, it's beautiful." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He stroked her cheek. "You're welcome, I love you Katerina."

"I love you too, Itachi." He brought his lips to hers. Her arms slowly tightened around his neck and his hands slid down her sides to her hips. Her head tilted and the kiss deepened Itachi running his tongue along her lip and Katerina giving him access.

They parted for air and Itachi kissed his way down her neck. He found the spot just above her collarbone that made her gasp and bit down on it. Her hand tightened in his hair as she tried to suppress her moan. "Ah, Itachi…" He moved back up the center of her throat and kissed her lips again. As her eyes shut he pushed her back on the bed. Her hand slipped under his shirt and ran across his chest. He groaned and pulled back setting his forehead against hers.

"We shouldn't." He whispered.

She tried to level her breathing. "I know, not yet." She set her hand on his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." He sat up. "I should go, it's past two."

Katerina looked at her clock shocked. "Already? Damn, time really is short."

Itachi seemed to sadden when she said this, but she brushed it off. She said goodbye as he left and then collapsed onto her bed, time finally catching up with her.

* * *

Once again things went on normally. For the next seven months things were normal, through Itachi's seventeenth birthday, Shisui's twentieth, and the twins' eighteenth. Katerina thought things might be going back to normal, but then tragedy struck.

Katerina stared at her brother like he had spoken a foreign language. "W-what?" She whispered.

Kanashimi looked away sadly. "Shisui's dead, they found his body in the Naka River this morning. I'm sorry Kat."

Katerina felt tears forming in her eyes. "N-no, he can't…" She fell to her knees and put her head in her hands. "Why…how did it happen?"

"We…aren't completely sure. There was a suicide note, but be believe it may have been forged so we're treating it as a homicide." He said.

"Who do you think did it?" Kanashimi didn't answer. "Kanashimi…who…?"

"You're not going to like this Kat, but…we think it was Itachi."

Katerina's eyes widened. "No…NO! You're all nuts! He'd never do that!" She screamed standing to her feet.

"Katerina, no one would say that if we didn't have evidence pointing to him." Kanashimi said holding her arm.

"No, let go of me Kanashimi, I won't believe it."

"Katerina, he's making me distrust him again."

"You aren't keeping me from him Kanashimi. I know him, there's no way he did it. Now let go."

Kanashimi sighed. "I know I can't keep you from him, you've proven that before, but keep in mind Katerina, he's still being suspected of murder." He let her go.

"I don't care. I don't believe he did it. I refuse to." She turned and ran from her brother.

Kanashimi put a hand on his forehead. 'Itachi I swear to god, if you hurt her, I'll be the one to kill you.'

* * *

Katerina ran home and up to her room where she collapsed onto her bed sobbing into her pillow. She left her door open and Amaya along with her parents followed her in, Amaya holding a seven month old Saria. "Katerina," Her mother said. "What's wrong?"

Katerina looked up sniffing. "Sh-shisui's dead." She said. "A-and Kanashimi says they th-think Itachi did it."

They all looked shocked and saddened at once. "Oh Katerina, I'm so sorry." Amaya said.

Katerina shook her head. "I just can't believe this. I talked to him yesterday, and now…he's gone. It doesn't seem real."

"Death is something hard to understand. It comes more quickly than one could imagine." Her mother said stroking her hair. "Just give it some time."

Katerina nodded. "Thanks mom. Not to be rude but, could I have some time alone please."

They nodded. "I hope you feel better Katerina." Amaya said.

"Thank you Amaya. I'll come see you and Saria later."

She nodded. "We'd like that."

With that her family left her room leaving her to cry on her own. 'Oh Shisui,' She thought. 'I never got to say goodbye.' She cried harder.


	19. End 1

Katerina ended up crying herself to sleep. She woke up in the late hours of the afternoon. She managed to force herself to get up and shower, but her movements were slow and her expression was sad. She managed to make herself look a little cheerier for the sake of Amaya and Saria who true to her word she went to visit.

Katerina was holding Saria and sitting on the corner of the bed Amaya and Kanashimi shared. "She's getting big." Katerina said. "You wouldn't know she's only seven months."

"Yeah, they grow up fast." Amaya looked at Katerina and how she was holding Saria. "You'd make a good mother Katerina. I can tell by how you handle Saria."

Katerina looked up at Amaya, and she actually smiled. "Thank you, Amaya."

Amaya smiled back. "You're welcome. You seem to be feeling better."

"Yeah, once everything sunk in, I realized the sooner I accept it the sooner I'll get over it." Katerina said. "It still seems unreal though."

"You're a very smart girl Katerina. I'm sure you'll begin to understand soon." Amaya told her. Saria started squirming in Katerina's arms. "She's getting fussy. I bet she's hungry." Amaya took Saria from her.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you later Amaya." Katerina said getting up.

"Alright, be careful Katerina, it'll be dark soon."

"Don't worry Amaya, I'll be fine."

* * *

Katerina was walking around the compound; she passed by Shisui's house and started crying again. She wound up going to the clearing and sitting on the log. She set her face in her hands. "Why," She asked herself. "Why did this have to happen?"

She heard something behind her and stood up flipping around. She relaxed when she saw who it was. "Itachi…" She said.

He came over to her and took her face in his hand brushing away her tears with his thumbs. "Katerina, you heard what happened."

She nodded. "Itachi, please…please tell me you didn't do it." He didn't answer her. "Itachi…"

"I didn't kill Shisui Katerina. Please, believe me when I say that."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I believe you Itachi, I really do. I don't think you could do something like that."

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Things aren't going to go back to normal now, are they?"

Itachi shook his head. "I don't think they can."

* * *

The next months went by in a haze. Nothing seemed the same. They eventually stopped trying to charge Itachi since their evidence wasn't sufficient enough. Soon it was Katerina's seventeenth birthday.

She spent the first half of the day with the twins. They could tell she was still saddened, because she knew she wouldn't see Shisui later that day, but they didn't say anything and tried to make her day the best they could. She still spent time with Itachi that day before going home, and Itachi still came to her room that night.

However, this time when he came it was different. Both of them had pent up emotions in them, and they came out in passion. Katerina was lying under him; his hand was running up her shirt her arms around his neck as he kissed her. "Itachi…please…" She said when they pulled back.

"Are you sure?" He asked setting his forehead on hers.

She replied with trembling lips. "Yes…"

Itachi kissed her again harder this time. The hand under her shirt began to pull it up, and he parted from her just long enough to get her shirt over her head. The night passed in a heat of burning passion, and it was a night Katerina would never forget.

Itachi awoke early the next morning in order to leave before anyone noticed he was gone. Katerina also awoke so she could get rid of evidence. However, she learned later that it had been pointless.

* * *

"Why were by my room in the first place?" Katerina asked her brother angrily.

"I was only passing it, you weren't exactly quiet. You're lucky Amaya stopped me, or I may have been there last night."

"It doesn't matter now anyway." Katerina said.

"It does matter; what if you're pregnant Kat?"

Katerina shut her eyes and her fist clenched. "I can't get pregnant Kanashimi!"

Kanashimi looked at her surprised. "Kat…"

"Don't, just don't Kanashimi. Leave me alone." She said going back into her room and shutting the door.

* * *

Kanashimi went back to his room where Amaya and Saria were. "What happened?" Amaya asked seeing his expression.

"Amaya, have you ever had that moment where you wish you could take something you said back?" Kanashimi asked her.

"All the time, what did you say?"

Kanashimi looked down. "I didn't know Katerina couldn't have kids." He said. "My own sister and I didn't know that."

"That's because she only told two people." Amaya said. "The only ones she told were Itachi and I."

"She told you?"

"Yeah, when I asked how she got her scars." Amaya said.

"I see, so we've both had a moment with her." Kanashimi said. "I should go apologize to her." He turned to leave but stopped when he heard a little voice.

"Dada," Amaya looked down at Saria surprised and Kanashimi turned around.

"Was that…" He started.

"Her first word." Amaya said.

Kanashimi smiled. "Well, I'm glad I didn't leave a second sooner."

Amaya smiled back. "Yeah, now go talk to your sister."

* * *

Katerina was lying on her bed petting Kuroki when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She muttered.

"Kat,"

"What do you want?" She asked sitting up.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, I didn't know. Also, you're old enough to make your own decisions."

Katerina looked down. "I know Kanashimi, I should have told you. Thank you."

"I also want to tell you, Saria just said her first word." Kanashimi said smiling.

Katerina gasped. "Awe, what was it?"

He smirked. "Dada,"

Katerina rolled her eyes. "Of course it was. Just what you needed an ego boost."

"Yep,"

Katerina got up and walked over to her brother. She hugged him. "I'm sorry I was so upset Kanashimi. I love you."

"I'm sorry I overreacted…again. I love you too Kat."

* * *

Just when things were getting better again, Itachi started distancing himself again. Two weeks after her birthday, he began spending extra time at ANBU, and he wouldn't talk to Katerina about it at all. She found out why another two weeks later in a way she never wanted to.

* * *

It was in the night that it happened. Katerina had fallen asleep early, and was awoken to an unsettling feeling. It was still rather early, and her house was quiet…too quiet. She opened her bedroom door and walked into the dark hall. "Hello?" She asked walking down the hallway. "Kanashimi, mom, dad, Amaya…anyone?" She received no answer and her uneasiness grew. She continued down the hall, and then she saw someone lying on the floor. Her eyes widened. "Kanashimi!" She screamed running over to her brother. She kneeled next to him and shook him. "Kanashimi…" She put her other hand on the ground next to him and felt something wet. She froze and slowly brought her hand up. In the moonlight through the window she could see it, the crimson substance on her hand, her brother's blood.

She bit her tongue to prevent her scream tears flowing down her face. She stood up and backed away from him. "No…" She whispered. She turned and ran down the stairs to her living room. She found her father in the hallway to the kitchen, and her mother was in the kitchen. "Mommy…" She sobbed. She turned back and went back upstairs to Kanashimi and Amaya's room afraid of what she would find. "Oh god…" She said when she entered it. Amaya was on the ground near Saria's crib, and Saria was still in the crib. Both of them were dead, but whoever did it had made it so Saria didn't feel anything. Katerina felt like she was going to be sick.

She heard something and went back into the hall. When she did she saw the one person she wished she wouldn't. "Katerina…"

"No…NO!" She screamed. "Itachi why…how could you!" He moved towards her and she backed up. Her back hit a wall. "Stay away from me." He came closer. She drew a kunai, but before she could do anything his katana struck her left side. Her mouth fell open it shock. She pushed him back and ran to her room where her own katana was. She drew it, but he was much more skilled than her. His blade caught hers and he twisted it. It slid across the room away from her. Her back hit the wall once more, her right hand holding the wound on her side.

"Why…why did you do this?" She asked all of her fight gone. He didn't answer her. "Damn it you at least owe me an explanation!"

He hesitated. "I can't…" He said.

"Why not? Are you so cold you can't even tell me why? You killed everyone Itachi, my mom and dad, my brother, even Amaya and Saria. As much as you've done, I can't help but wonder, if every feeling you ever showed me was a lie." She seethed.

Itachi cracked. "Don't…" He said. "Nothing was ever a lie, I love you Katerina, and I always will."

"Then why!" She asked him hurt. "Why did you kill every person who ever meant anything to me?"

"It was an order!"

Katerina froze. "W-what…"

"It was an order from the Hokage and the village elders, the annihilation of the Uchiha clan. I was ordered to kill everyone, but I made a deal so I could let Sasuke live." Itachi said. "I never wanted to do this."

"Itachi…I'm sorry." Katerina said. "You shouldn't have to do this."

"I should be apologizing to you; you shouldn't have to die for what my father's done."

"Itachi, the last two years, what's been going on?"

"The clan was planning a coup d'état. I was sent to spy on them because they had me as part of it. You're family along with the other lower classes were kept out because of your class."

Katerina looked down. "I see." She looked back up at Itachi. "Do what you have to."

Itachi walked to her and pulled her close to him. "Forgive me."

She looked up at him. "Don't worry about it, you were just following orders."

Itachi kissed her, and while his lips were still on hers he drove his sword into her chest. She pulled back when the shock of pain hit. Katerina fell limp in his arms and he slowly placed her down on her back the hand that had been on her side was now on her chest. "I-Itachi," She said weakly.

"Katerina, I can finish it so your pain goes away." He said.

"N-no, don't. Let me stay with you until the end, please." She said weakly.

"Katerina…" Itachi brought his lips to hers one last time. Her other hand weakly went up to touch his face. Slowly her body grew weaker. Itachi pulled back and Katerina's eyes remained closed, but she muttered one last thing. "G-goodbye Itachi, I-I l-love you." With that the hand on his face fell limply to her side and her last breath left her.

For ten minutes Itachi held her limp body against him finally letting his tears fall. It was the second of three times he would cry that night.

* * *

The next morning Itachi was gone, and Yasashi and Yujin got word of the massacre. They went to the scene where their uncle was investigating the incident. Though he tried to stop them they ran to Katerina's house anyway.

They saw her mom and dad, and then her brother. They knew what they would find if they kept going. When they got to her room they felt sick. Katerina was lying in a pool of blood, her skin pale. Kuroki was pawing at one of her hands as though he thought she was only sleeping. However, when he saw the twins' expressions he seemed to understand, and sat down meowing sadly.

"Oh god Yujin, she-she's really gone." He said tears falling down his face.

"D-don't cry Yasashi. She wouldn't want that." He said even though tears were running down his face as well. "The Uchiha traitor, if I ever see him again, I'll kill him."

"I'll help you." Yasashi told his brother.

* * *

The memories that Itachi ran through as he waited for his brother to come ended when he felt Sasuke's chakra signature. As his brother entered the room his eyes opened. "How much can your eyes see?"

"Right now they see only one thing, and that's your death."

"You say you see my death, well then, make it happen." With those words he knew he would see her again soon. 'Katerina…how I've missed you.'

* * *

Tobi tried to tell Sasuke the truth, but he wouldn't listen. One thing that made him listen though was when he mentioned Katerina. "You know how much he cared for that girl, and yet he still chose you."

Sasuke shut up after that allowing him to say the rest.

* * *

Yasashi and Yujin took Kuroki from the compound and took care of him along with their two dogs who surprisingly accepted him. They would never forget their best friend. The lower class Uchiha with the high ambitions and determination to make people see her family for what they were, normal people no different than anyone else, and in their eyes, she had succeeded.


	20. End 2

It was a nightmare, nothing more. She had to keep telling herself that as she stared at the body of her older brother. It was a nightmare…but she knew the truth. She knew as her feet carried her downstairs where her parents lied motionless that she was not dreaming. The hell around her was really happening.

She didn't want to return upstairs, fearing the same sight waited in Kanashimi and Amaya's room, but a baby's cry broke those thoughts. Her feet carried her up the stairs faster than she thought possible. A small hope began to form, a hope that she wasn't alone. She came to their room, but stopped in the doorway. Amaya was on the ground by Saria's crib. If Katerina were to check her vitals she knew what she would find. However, when she looked to Saria's crib she saw movement.

Saria was still alive. Katerina ran over to the crib picking her niece up and holding her close. Saria started crying again. "Shh, it's okay baby. I won't let anything happen to you." Katerina said as tears formed in her eyes. She saw movement in the corner and moved to the side just in time, the blade just barely catching her. Her eyes widened as she saw her attacker. She ran from the room with Saria still in her arms. She ran to her own room where she drew her Katana. She was followed.

Katerina stared at Itachi, her grip on the Katana tightening as she held Saria closer. "Why, why did you do this Itachi?" He was silent. "Tell me damn it!"

"To test my capabilities, this clan was holding me back." He said monotonously.

"So you killed everyone? Why didn't you just leave?" She asked the tears beginning to spill from her eyes.

"Because even though they were weak in my eyes, they were still a perfect way to test my strength."

"What about Sasuke, did you kill him too? Your little brother who thought so much of you?" When she said this emotion flashed in his eyes for only a second before it was gone once again.

"No, I believe he is the one who I can truly test my strength with. I'll let him live to grow stronger, so someday he will be worthy of facing me."

"So that means I'm the only one left then? Well, me and Saria. Tell me Itachi, every emotion you showed me, feelings you held towards me, words spoken to me, were they all lies?"

His eyes softened slightly, but Katerina didn't notice. "Only you could decide that."

"I don't think it was all fake, but I'll let you prove me wrong. If it was kill me now where I stand." Itachi didn't move. "Well? Can you do it or not?" He moved forward and she stepped back on instinct. Her Katana fell to the floor and she turned as though to shield Saria, but then nothing happened.

When she looked back Itachi's blade was a mere inch from her, and his eyes were closed in what seemed to be regret. "Go."

"W-what?" She asked surprised.

His eyes opened hardened once more. "I said go Katerina, run, now before I change my mind. Take Saria with you."

Katerina stepped from the wall cautiously, but one look in Itachi's eyes and she was gone. Running from her house, from the compound, from the village, in fear for both Saria's life and her own. Tears flowing from her eyes the whole way.

* * *

Meanwhile back in her darkened room Itachi's eyes were once again shut. His own tears stained his face. When he opened his eyes and looked down he saw Kuroki looking at him questioningly. Sighing he picked the cat up. "I can't just leave you here." He whispered. He then looked to Katerina's dresser where she had quite a few pictures. He noticed one of two pictures of him, her, and Shisui were gone. She must have had it with her. He looked to the second one and carefully took it from its frame. He also took one with the two of them. Shisui had taken the picture, and Katerina had her head against his chest while his arms were wrapped around her. "I'm sorry…" He whispered while looking at it. He put the pictures into his pouch and left. While going through the woods Kuroki started to squirm until he got loose. Itachi watched him head in a direction. He checked for chakra around and found Katerina's less than a mile away still running. That cat…he always did know where she was.

* * *

The next morning when the investigations were going on Yasashi and Yujin ran to the compound. "**Uncle Daisuke**!" They said in unison. Their uncle turned to them and is face saddened.

"Please," Yasashi said. "Please tell us she isn't dead."

Daisuke shook his head. "We don't know, we haven't gotten to that part of the compound yet." Yasashi and Yujin began to run in her house's direction. "Hey you two, come back here!"

They ignored him and continued on. Daisuke sighed in frustration before following them.

* * *

After going through the house and finding Katerina's mother, father, brother, and her brother's wife the two found themselves standing in Katerina's empty bedroom. "Yujin…" Yasashi started.

"I know," He said. "She isn't here."

Daisuke finally made it to the house and found his nephews. "You two need to learn to listen." He scolded.

"Uncle Daisuke," Yasashi said slowly.

"She isn't here." Yujin finished.

Daisuke looked up surprised. "What do you mean?"

"We mean we went through the whole house."

"And both she and Saria are gone. Do…do you think they got away?"

"I don't know, but don't get your hopes up. She may have been somewhere else. Besides, with what happened, I don't think he would have left her alone."

The twins looked down sadly. "In other words, we'll probably never see her again, even if she is alive." Yujin said.

Daisuke nodded. "I'm sorry boys, but even if you did find her, she'd most likely be treated as an accomplice since she ran."

The twins looked around the room, taking in every memory of their friend before leaving with their uncle. In their minds they said a final goodbye; to the girl they would never forget, to their teammate, to their best friend.

Even though her body wasn't found, Katerina had still been marked as deceased. This was the final information needed for the twins to accept her fate. It had taken two months for the information to be released.

* * *

Itachi walked into an Akatsuki hideout, his new organization, and his new home. From this day onward he would be working and living as a criminal. Even as he walked into this life he couldn't help but wonder what could have been had things turned out differently. He wondered where Katerina was now, if she had even made it.

* * *

Katerina was in a shop in a small village. "Katerina, Kara's wondering if you can make another turtle for her. It seems her son got jealous of his sister."

Katerina laughed lightly. "Yeah Michi, tell her I'll get right on it." She told her friend. After running from the village Katerina ran until she passed out. Somehow managing to keep Saria unharmed. Kanade, the elder of a nearby village had found them and taken them in without question. She didn't even ask Katerina what had happened to her. She just patched her wound and gave her a place to stay.

She had met Michi shortly after that. The girl was two years older than her, and she owned an arts shop in the village market area. When she found out Katerina could carve she gave her a job. The two had become close friends over the two months Katerina was there.

Katerina looked up when she sensed Michi enter the room. Her friend shook her head. "Are you ever going to tell me how you know when I'm here?"

"Nope," Katerina said smirking. However, in her head she was rather sad. The village she had come across, they didn't like ninja, believing they only caused war. No one knew who Katerina really was, or that she had ever been a ninja. She was coping well enough though. "It's my own secret." She looked back at the wood in front of her. "Hey Michi, would you go check on Saria for me?"

"Yeah," She said. "You know, I still don't understand how you have a child with you."

"I told you," Katerina said slightly annoyed. "She's isn't mine, she's my niece."

"I'm only messing with you, I know that. Besides, you're so young I'd be surprised." Michi said. "Did…did you ever have a lover Katerina."

Katerina paused her carving and looked down sadly. "I did once, but the tragedy that took my family…well, you can say it took him too."

"Oh, I…I'm sorry Katerina. I'll go check Saria now." Michi said leaving the room.

Katerina sighed and looked out the window. "Itachi…" She said to herself. "I don't know why you did what you did, but no matter what; I do know my feelings for you can never fade." A tear escaped her eye. "I hope you're at least alive."

* * *

Two lovers, and a tragedy that ripped them apart. Both thought their time together was over, but little did they know, it was just beginning. For they lived in an unpredictable world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, it wasn't terrible, and you made it to the end. Thank you, even more so if you left kudos or comments. :) See ya!


End file.
